Moon Shadow
by FallenHime
Summary: Hinata had changed drastically after the war. The loss of Neji had hit her hard. She had been pushed aside by the man she had loved for years. She had decided to to stop pretending to be weak or shy but show her true colors...
1. Prologue

**Kon'nichiwa minna ^^**

**Well this is my new story! Hope you enjoy it! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this plot ^.^**

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

_Prologue _

After the death of Neji, Hinata changed, she became more confident, more out spoken. She did not stutter nor did she blush as often as she used to. She remove the restrains that she placed on herself to protect everyone.

She became powerful and showed everyone what she was really made of. She had attained the rank of ANBU Captain in 6 short months after the war. Her father was shocked, proud but most of all worried about his daughter's sudden change but never the less he was proud of her. He knew she had this kind of strength in her and was happy that she finally bringing out but was sadden that Neji had to die before he could see that the little girl that he thought was cute and trained with for hours at a time blossomed into a one of the greatest and strongest shinobi known to the world.

The war had ended and people were starting to rebuild their lives again but Hinata was grieving over the loss of her nii-san she could not grieve in the middle of the war but now as everything had quietened down the loss of him hit her the hardest. What made it this open wound deeper was the fact that Naruto was too busy going out with Sakura to comfit her in her time of need. She was left a little bitter after that encounter but it only fueled the need to change who she is.

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

Sasuke returned to Konoha because of his brother's wishes but that wasn't the only reason he returned. He needed to find someone to not only rebuild his clan with but be his companion. Which is a very had task for him. When he returned he chose to join the ANBU. He became Hinata's main stream partner under her command. Even though he might be stronger than her he is still under her rank so he has to listen to whatever she says. That took a big chunk out of the Uchiha's ego.

~X~

Almost a year after the war and things are back to normal. The difference is that none of the five shinobi nations will be looking for a war soon and Hinata had taken the oath to lead her clan. She was given sapphire encrusted dagger as her mark as the leader. Her years of training with her father in politics and running the clan's day to day events and problems gave her the knowledge to become a great leader.

She had made major changes to the clan. She had found a way to remove the cage bird seal and removed the branch house and main house laws. The hyüga clan were now one. A new set of rules were drawn up and a new seal was created to protect the bloodline. It was invisible to the naked eye but with the byakugan you could see it clearly. The new seal prevented the byakugan from being removed from the host even if the host is alive; it was a huge break through for them. Changing the beliefs of the elders is not an easy task. Most of the elder opposed the change but the rest of the clan welcomed it and it was with great pride that she delivered the news to the Hokage about the progress of the clan.

~X~

Tsunade was making her choice of who would take her place when she retires. Naruto was an obvious choice but he has little training in becoming Hokage. He would have to wait and complete proper training to handle the issues of running a country but she needed someone now to take over when she retires the following year or sooner. Currently she had three names on her list, Hakate Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru and Hyüga Hinata. She had taken notice of the young girls change for the better and found she would make and excellent leader. The way she handled her clan with the merging of the two houses and the removal of the cage bird seal impressed the Hokage as well as the fact she is still a top ANBU Capitan. Running a clan and still going on missions is a huge effort but she handled all her tasks with such grace. The council was also impressed by the young hyüga's progress. A meeting is to be held in two days to discuss the choosing of the next Hokage from the three candidates.

~X~

**Please review and tell me what to think ^^**

**Oh and find my instagram account the_art_of_hinata**

**Ja ne**

**BHb31**


	2. The new Hokage

**Kon'nichiwa minna ^^**

**Well here is the first chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

_Chapter 1- The new Hokage_

In the hyüga training ground the hyüga leader was sparing with her sister. Each one of her movements flowed into one another. It looked like she was dancing rather than fighting. It was absolutely beautiful to watch. It was like a she cast a spell on the watchers to put them in such trance. Most of the household stop they daily chores to watch the sisters sparing.

"Hinata-sama you have a meeting in an hour with the Hokage you should not be training but getting ready." Hinata stopped the spare and grabbed the towel that was handed to her.

"Thank you, Kō. I almost forgot that meeting. Did she say what it was about?" Kō opened the scroll from his pocket. "No Hinata-sama. She had given no details of the meeting."

_*sigh* "_Hai. Hanabi-chan, could you tell Otōsan that I'll be meeting the Hokage?" Hinata asked looking at her sister who was wiping her face. "Hai Nee-chan."

The crowed that had gathered before had now dissipated and Hinata went off to get cleaned up. In her room she laid out a simple white kimono to wear. Kō stood outside her door as she got dressed, relaying any event that took place in the clan for the day. When she was done Hinata slid the door open and stepped out. She folded her arms in her sleeves and walked out into the passage. "Kō-kun, are you ready to go?"Kō nodded and followed her out of the compound.

While walking to the Hokage tower they spotted Shikamaru heading in the same direction. Hinata walked up to him and hugged him. "Shika-kun it's been a while, how have you been?" Shikamaru was stunned momentarily re-gain himself and hugged her back. "It has been a while Hina-chan." The two friends separated and took a look at each other. Shikamaru was taken aback on how different Hinata looked without her ANBU or shinobi gear. The kimono she wore showed of every curve she had on her body but she looked graceful at the same time. Getting over his day dreaming again he responded to her question. "I've been well Hinata but my mother wants me to start going to the clan meetings to learn the ropes to take over. It's too troublesome." Hinata giggle at her friend's expression "But Shika-kun I thought you go to all the meetings already?" Hinata giggled again at her friend who looked like he had been caught red handed. Her laughter died down and she took in a breath. "Shika-kun, are you headed for the Hokage's office too?"

"Ah... Hai, I'll walk with you."The two friends continued to catch up on each other's lives while Kō watched over the two.

~X~

When they reached the Hokage's office Shizune was walking out. "Oh Hinata-chan, Shikamaru-kun, Kō-kun, Tsunade-sama is waiting for you. Go inside" the trio nodded and walked in.

"Hokage-sama" the trio said and bowed. "Ahh good you here but there's one more person missing. We'll just have to wait. Anyway, Hinata how is the clan doing?"

"Everything is going well Tsunade-sama. One of our clan members gave birth today, a bounce baby-boy!" Hinata's eyes lit up when she announced the birth of the baby. This didn't go unnoticed by the Hokage. Tsunade loved the caring nature of Hinata it reminded her so much of Hinata's mother. Tsunade was about to speak again but was interrupted by the door being slammed opened.

"Obaachan! I have brought Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata tensed a little after hearing his voice but relaxed when Shikamaru covered her hand that was resting on the chair.

"NARUTO! How many times have I told you to KNOCK?!" _*huff*_ Kakashi walked in and apologized for Naruto's loud behavior. He made his way to the wall and leaned on it. Naruto stood behind Shikamaru's chair.

"Well everyone is here we'll get started. I have called all of you here today because I'm going to be retiring from my position as Hokage at the end of this year and a new Hokage has to be chosen." Naruto was grinning from ear to ear, thinking he is going to be picked. "I know all of you must be thinking that Naruto will be my choice as the next Hokage but he is not ready to run this village. Someone else will take my place as Hokage."

The room grew quiet and everyone turned to Naruto to see his reaction. "Baa-chan... this has to be some sort of joke..."

"No Naruto…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT READY?! I SAVED THIS VILLAGE I SAVED EVERYONE! I DESERVE TO BE THE HOKAGE!"

"Naruto please calm down. I never said that you would not be Hokage. I am too old for this job Naruto and you are not ready to run the day to day events of a village. So I need someone to take over while you are learning how to run this village."

Naruto grew quiet but never lost his glare at Tsunade. "Ano… Who will then replace you Tsunade-sama?" Hinata piped in. "The council and I have chosen three people as candidates to replace me."

"It's between Kakashi, Hinata and I. Right Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru said suddenly. Everyone looked at him then Tsunade. "He is right isn't he?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai he is. Once you will be chosen by the end of this month and you will not be able to deny the position." That stopped Kakashi from saying anything. Hinata looked up to Kō who gave her an apologetic look and Shikamaru added in a "troublesome".

"I know this is a lot to process so we will meet again tomorrow at 8am and Kakashi do not be late. You are dismissed." All of them slowly walked out of the room. Naruto headed straight for Sasuke's place while Kakashi headed to the monument. Shikamaru said good bye to Hinata and headed for Kurenai's place.

Hinata was still triying to wrap her mind around the fact of her being chosen to become Hokage. Sure she is the head of her clan but running the entire village is a huge task. A frown was etched on her forehead as they continued on the walk back home. She was brought out of her thoughts when Kō announced they had arrived home.

"Hinata-sama are you going to be ok?" Hinata smiled at Kō and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry Kō everything will work it's self out and I may not even be picked remember."

"Are you going to tell your father?" Hinata closed her eyes and nodded, took in a deep breath and walked towards her father's office.

Hanabi walked up beside Kō. "I take it that things didn't go so well at the Hokage's office?"

"Well that depends on how you look t it Hanabi-sama." Hanabi looked at Kō then back at her sister. "Tell me what happened…"

~X~

* * *

><p><strong>Well…? Review! and tell me what you think :3 or tell me on my instagram account and find the pic of this story and tell me there ;)<strong>

**Ja Ne**

**BHb31**


	3. Tides of change

**Kon'nichiwa minna ^^**

**Thank you! for all your support. (*^^*)**

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

_Chapter 2 – Tides of change_

Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets and hung his head all the way to Sasuke's apartment. Walking up to the door he knocked on it roughly. "Sasuke! Sasuke! I know you there open up!" The door opened to reveal a scowling Sasuke drying his hair with a towel wearing only a black sweat pants. "Naruto… could you be quieter when you knock on my door!" the Uchiha groaned out. Naruto did not say anything and pushed into the apartment and headed for the kitchen. Finding and bottle of saké he grabbed two cups and headed to the lounge.

Sasuke followed behind him wondering what happened to put him such a mood. He sat down next to him and picked up the full cup of saké and drank it with him. "So are you going to tell me what happened or should I guess...?" Naruto sighed and slumped back into the sofa hoping it will swallow him. "Obaachan held a meeting to choose the next Hokage…" Sasuke looked at him confused. _He should be happy coming from that meeting… _"She said that I was not ready to take over as Hokage because I don't know how to run the village." The tone of Naruto's voice was laced with anger and resentment. "Did she say who she was choosing instead…?"

Naruto stood from his seat and began to pace the room as he explained the events of the meeting. "She chose Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru and Hinata! Kakashi and Shikamaru I can understand but why Hinata?! "Blinded by anger Naruto began rant on how terrible choice Hinata was. "She is so Weak! Sure she is the head of her clan so what! She is too soft to be in any kind of leading position!" Sasuke could not take any more of Naruto's pathetic excuse for a rant and punched square against the jaw. Naruto flew back and hit the wall behind him.

"What The Hell Was That For Teme!" Sasuke ground his teeth in frustration. "Don't EVER speak about her like that Ever Again Understand!" Naruto looked up to his friend in confusion. "If you have been pay attention lately you would that she is not only the head of her clan but an ANBU Captain… MY ANBU CAPTAIN! BAKA! She is not weak... in fact she is far from it..." Sasuke laugh sarcastically at Naruto "Too think that she was in love with you for the longest time… I wonder what she will think of you now if she heard what she said about her…"

Naruto got up silently and stood in front of Sasuke. "Oh don't forget because of her and Neji you are alive to today… Now Get Out Naruto!" Sasuke walked away to his room while Naruto stood there in silence with a solemn look on his face. He grabbed the bottle of saké and headed for the door. Sasuke heard his door slam shut and he fell back onto his bed staring at the ceiling.

~X~

Shikamaru took a lazy stroll towards Kurenai's home. He took his time to stare at the clouds as he walked by. When he arrived there 'mini Asuma' was running around in the garden playing with the puppy Hinata and Kiba gave him last Christmas. Takashi spotted him walking towards the gate and ran towards him, with little Shiro following behind him. "Shika!" the little boy called out as Shikamaru picked him up and place him on his shoulders. "Shika-ojiji where's Hina nee-chan?" Shikamaru look up to him. "Oi how come Hinata is your nee-chan but I'm you oji (uncle) huh?" Takashi grinned and looked down at him. "Cause Hina nee-chan does not look as old as you!"Takashi giggled and pulled out his tongue.

As they reached the door the little boy called out. "Okasan Shika –ojiji is here!" Kurenai opened the door and smiled at the two of them. They settled down at the kitchen table while Takashi was sent to clean his room. "Shikamaru-kun I was not expecting you today. Did something happen?" Shikamaru explained his situation and made it known how troublesome it was. Takashi heard the ending his explanation and ran out. "YOU GOING TO BE HOKAGE! Ojiji!" Shikamaru chuckled at his expression. "Well I don't know yet" the little boy sighed and giggled when Shikamaru tickled him. Kurenai smiled at the sight before her hoping Asuma is watching over them.

"Shikamaru… who do you think is the person they will pick?" He paused for a moment and gave her his 'all knowing smirk' Kurenai looked at him and knew who it was. "Do you think she will be okay?" he looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "She has me remember and the rest of her team. Kurenai prayed that everything will go well for her student whom she had come to love as a child of her own…her daughter.

~X~

At the KIA (Killed In Action) monument Kakashi stood in front of it talking to his best friend. The rustle of leaves behind him brought him out of his little world. "Thought I might find you here… Hokage-sama told me what happened. It's not such a bad thing Kakashi… you could well in this position." Kakashi sighed and replied. "I know Gai but it is not my dream or anyone of us who were chosen. It feels like we are taking one more thing away from him. He has lost so much already… he doesn't deserve his dream to be taken away from him from someone he cares about."

"I guess so but this post is not permanent Kakashi… it's just until he is ready!" Kakashi looked o to the sky thinking about what Gai had just said. "Maybe you are right"

~X~

Hinata knock on her father's study door and waited for him to answer. "Come in" Hinata slid open the door at stepped inside. "Hinata; back so soon from the Hokage... Did you want to discuss something with me? I m sure I could help if you need any…" Hinata remained quite but instead took a seat in front of the desk. "The meeting today was to chose the next Hokage…" Hiashi's interest peaked in the topic of the conversation. His silence gave her the go ahead to continue. "Naruto will… will not be the new Hokage because he is inexperienced. She and the council have chosen three candidates; one will be picked as the temporary Hokage. I am one of those candidates…" Hiashi stood there speechless. His daughter could become Hokage, even though it's just temporarily. "Who are the other two chosen? "

"Nara Shikamaru and Hakate Kakashi" Hiashi studied the look on his daughters face as she continued. "If I am chosen I would need Hanabi to take the head of the clan I cannot be the head of the clan and the Hokage at the same time it will not be fair if I cannot put all my energy into running clan if I'm spending it on the village."

"Hinata you'll still be the head of the clan Hanabi could be your co-leader if need be after all being Hokage is temporary."

"That could work…" Hinata bit her lip in thought. "We have to talk to her about this but tomorrow the Hokage wants us to be there in the morning… I'll talk to her tonight instead." Hiashi nodded in agreement with his daughter. Hinata got up from her seat and kiss Hiashi's cheek "Goodnight Otōsan" and she left the room to talk to her sister.

Hinata went to her room change out of her kimono. When she arrived at her room Kō and Hanabi were waiting outside her room door. "Congratulations nee-chan!" Hanabi said and hugged her. "Thank you Hana-chan. Come inside there are something's we need to discuss, Kō I need you in here too."The three of them walked inside her room. Kō sat by the desk in her room, Hanabi sat on her bed and Hinata remained standing. "Hana-chan I'm assuming Kō told everything that happened at the meeting?" Hanabi nodded." Then you know if I get chosen that is a big if I do, then I want you to help run the clan. I will not be able to run the clan and the village at the same time and I will need your help." Hanabi smiled happily at her sister. "You always have my help nee-chan, so does this mean I get to keep Kō?" both Hinata and Kō sweat dropped.

~X~

_Next morning_

The three Hokage candidates stood in front Tsunade waiting for her to speak. "Well I hope all of you are well rested, this is going to be a long day. The council meeting is the first on our 'to-do list'. Hope you are all prepared. Oh and later we have a very special guest." Tsunade said grinning.

~X~

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think love to hear from you. <strong>

**Ja ne (^^)/**

**BHb31**


	4. Task 1!

**Kon'nichiwa minna ^^**

**Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favourites. (^^) I honestly didn't think so many people would like this story so thank you for all you support. Here is the next chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

** please read the bottom of the story.**

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

_Chapter 3 - Task 1_

Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane sat opposite from the three candidates while Tsunade and Naruto sat on either side of them. Homura was the first to break the silence. "Thank you for coming here today, as you know one of you three will be chosen as the next Hokage. From today onward you will be watched carefully and by the end of the week we should have our answer, then integrating the next Hokage into power will the next step and finally announcing it to the village." Koharu was the next to speak. "Now you will be given tasks throughout the week and depending on how you handle those tasks and the reasons we chose you in the first place we will choose the next Hokage ." Hinata looked at Shikamaru and Kakashi then back at Homura and Koharu "We are ready." Tsunade smiled at her determination while Naruto was repaying the conversation he had with Sasuke yesterday in his mind. Tsunade stood up and started to make her way to the door. "Now you first task awaits for you in my office, shall we go?" Tsunade held the door open as they walked out. Homura and Koharu remained behind watching them leave. "This test will only prove that we made the right choice you know…" Homura hummed in agreement.

As they walked to Tsunade's office Shikamaru, Hinata and Kakashi were talking to each other while Naruto trailed behind. "What do you think our first task will be Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi chuckled at the cute expression Hinata made unintentionally when she asked the question. "Hina-chan you don't need to call me sensei any more you know… makes me feel kind of old…" he said smiling at her. A light blush rose to her cheeks when she looked at him. Shikamaru smirked when he heard Kakashi thought himself as old. "At least you don't get to be called 'ojiji'…" Hinata giggled when Shikamaru said that and Kakashi looked confused at the two. "Takashi-kun calls me nee-chan and Shika-kun ojiji because he looks old" Hinata continued to giggle at Shikamaru when he huffed in frustration and Kakashi laughed along with Hinata at Shikamaru. "Troublesome women…" Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

They reached the Hokage's office and Tsunade walked inside and sat at her desk. The rest of them came in and stood in front of Tsunade. "Hokage-sama what is our first task?" Kakashi asked while taking out his book from his pouch. Before Tsunade could reply sand appeared on the ground. It swirled and rose as more filled the room. It formed the silhouette of a man and darken until blood-red hair and porcelain white skin was visible, before them was the Kazekage himself.

Naruto's glum mood picked up at the sight of his friend. "Gaara! It's good to see you!" Gaara being who he is with a straight face greeted him back. "Ah good you are here now your task is to get Gaara here to trade with us. You will have to create good trading contract between the two nations that will benefit the two nations equally. He will then pick the contract that he finds the best, does everyone understand?"

"Hai Hokage-sama" they said in unison. "You will have a day to prepare your contracts. Good luck" Hinata bowed and said good-bye to everyone and left in a hurry. Kakashi looked at Shikamaru "Do know why she is in a hurry?" Shikamaru shrugged and look back at the door where she was last seen. Naruto on the other hand was trying to convince Gaara to eat some ramen with him. Soon Tsunade was alone in her office.

~X~

Hinata had made her hasty exit because she had forgotten something very important. She was meeting Sasuke today for the signing of a clan contract that the two drew up. The contract was made to protect each other's clan doujustsu in case if either clan is attacked. This contract is to make sure that if either one of the clan is attacked for their doujutsu the other clan will help protect them. So Hinata pushed as much chakra she could to her legs and ran home. She made it with a minute. She ran up to her study as she opened the door she apologized a little out of breath. "I'm so sorry I'm late…" Sasuke turned around from facing the window. He watched as Hinata tried to catch her breath. Her kimono became slightly undone from running, showing him more of her upper chest. He watch he as she tried to make herself presentable, her chest heaving up and down slowing pushing the fabric further down. He was entranced by her and he knew it well. He broke from his daydream and placed his 'indifference' mask on. "The meeting about the next Hokage I'm I right…?"

"Yes. Did Naruto-kun tell you?"

"Hm…"

"Gaara-sama is here… maybe you would like to talk to him?" Hinata suggested as she sat down by her desk rolling out the contact.

"Maybe… you ready?" Hinata nodded and both of them bit their thumbs and signed the contract in blood. The contract poof and the deal was done. "Are you free now…?" Hinata smiled at Sasuke. "Would you like to get something to eat with me?" Hinata asked him. He didn't reply he just walked out but when he reached the door he stopped "I'll meet you outside…" and he continued walking. Hinata smiled to herself and walked to her room to change into something more comfortable. She wore a pair of black leggings and a deep blue v neck tunic with her black pumps. She tied her hair in a ponytail and left her bangs to frame her face. When she walked out the gate, Sasuke was standing under the oak tree. She didn't realise it but Sasuke wore similar colour clothing except his shirt was white with the Uchiha crest on the back.

Both of them walked side by side entering the restaurant district. They decide to go to the barbeque place. As they walked in they spotted Choji, Ino and Shikamaru. The Uchiha scowled when Hinata dragged him over with her to talk to them. "Ino-chan, Choji-kun it's nice to see you here. I have been so busy that I don't have any time to do anything other than work anymore." Hinata said sheepishly. "Don't worry about it Hina-chan. Say… are you two on a date?!" Ino said wiggling her eyebrow suggestively. Hinata didn't blush much now days but it came back with a vengeance. She tried to deny it but nothing she said was audible even the great Uchiha had a faint blush. "Ino… we are not a date it's just lunch."

"Oh whatever you say Sasuke…" Ino replied in a teasing-singing voice. "We'll be going now." and Sasuke dragged the blushing hyüga to an empty table. Hinata sat down and stared at the table trying to not look like a tomato. Soon she was back to normal and they were just taking about the recent missions they had. While the waiter was taking their order Naruto, Gaara and Sakura walked in. Naruto saw Sasuke but didn't notice Hinata sitting opposite him and being his loud self he rushed over dragging Sakura with him, Gaara just followed calmly behind. "Oi Sasuke what are you doing here alone?" Sakura called out after Naruto "Sasuke-kun you can join us if you want?" they said. As they got to the table they noticed someone sitting at the table as well. Both of them stopped just a few steps away from their table when they saw Hinata sitting opposite him. "Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Kazekage-sama it's good to see you here." Hinata said in a calm mono-tone voice. "What do you want Naruto, Hinata and I having lunch." Naruto did not answer but Gaara did. "We were going to eat lunch as well sorry if we bothered you." Hinata felt bad when he said that sat so she decided to invite them to eat with them.

"Ahh Kazekage-sa… "" Gaara... Hinata-san"

"Ah… Hai…. Gaara-sama would you like to join us?"

"That would be nice Thank-you, that's if Sasuke-san does not mind." Hinata turned to Sasuke looking for an answer. He nodded and she gave him a sweet smile that meant 'sorry I'll make it up to you later'. She got up and sat next to Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura took her place and Gaara sat next to her. It was awkward at first but the conversation grew as the meal continued. Hinata learned a lot about Suna from Gaara. It was close to three and Hinata had to get home she was going to leave on her own but Gaara offered to walk her before Sasuke could say anything. Sasuke scowled but didn't say anything.

"Thank-you for walking me home Gaara-sama you didn't have to you know?" Gaara looked over to her. "It is no problem but please just call me Gaara I would think you know me well enough since we fought together." Hinata blushed lightly when he look at her with his stormy turquoise eyes. "Hai Gaara-kun" she said with her famous smile. "I didn't know that you are the head of you clan it must be hard going on missions and running your clan but now also getting the chance to be Hokage." Hinata looked at the road ahead and answered. "Yes it is hard but I have a great family and Kō-kun is a life saver. They help me and show me what I work so hard for. I would do anything and everything for them because they trust me so I can't ask for anything more from them. They put their faith in me so I can let them down." Gaara realised that she and him were the same when it came to their people. "Gaara-kun thank you for walking home." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and walked into the house. Gaara stood there placing his palm on his cheek where she kissed him. Hinata on the other while walking to her room she stopped and realised what she had just did she turned bright red and for the first time in a long time she fainted.

~X~

"Oi Hinata! Wake up!" *woof* Hinata slowly open her eyes as Akamaru licked her face."Kiba-kun..?" When she finally came out of her daze she noticed that she was in her room and Kiba and Shino were sitting next to her and Akamaru by the foot of her bed. "Hinata-chan are you going to tell us what made to faint?" Shino asked curiously. "Well… Sasuke and I went to the barbeque place for lunch after our meeting and we met Gaara-kun, Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun were there as well. So they join us for lunch. Gaara-kun walked me home and I…. I ki-kissed him on the cheek like I have done with you and Kiba-kun and when I realised what I did well..." When she was done she was red as Gaara's hair. Kiba laughed at his friend's reaction and Shino smirked. "It's not funny you two…" Hinata said and pouted. "It is to us Hime. So how's the Hokage stuff going? Hanabi told us while you were out in the morning." Hinata paused for a moment and then sighed. "Well we have our first task and we only have a day to prepare for it. We have to establish a trading contract between Suna and Konoha that will benefit both sides equally." Hinata took her pillow and buried her face in it. "You need some help for tomorrow Hime, Shino and I are free?" Hinata looked up from her pillow."No you two should be resting you just came back from a mission."

"It's no problem at all Hinata-chan we'll come early in the morning for now let's get something to eat coz I'm starving right Akamaru?" *woof* For the rest of the day they Shino and Kiba stayed at her house even when she had to do paperwork for the clan. They sparred with Hanabi and brought Kurenai and Takashi over. By the end of the day she was exhausted but happy but her work is never finished so she went down to Hyüga library and fished out all the books she had on Suna and started to work on her proposal.

~X~

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? Tell me I'm dying to know so Review! \(*^^*) **

**Ja ne (^^)/**

**BHB31**

**PS I'm so sorry minna the edited version didn't get saved and I posted the raw version. This is the edited version I'm truly sorry about this.**


	5. The love I share

**Kon'nichiwa minna (^^)/**

**This story is going well but I have major writers block for my other two. (..) Anyone got any good ideas to help with writer's block… anyone… (-_-;). Ahh well enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

_Chapter 4 - The love I share_

"Onee-chan… Onee-chan… Onee-chan!" Hinata grumbled in her sleep as Hanabi tried to shake her awake. "5 more minutes…" Hanabi giggle at her sister's antics, so Hanabi changed her wake up plan. She took in a deep breath and screamed in her ear.

"HINATA!"

Hinata shot up from her sleeping position on her desk and fell of her chair. "Oww…" and she rubbed her sore behind. Hanabi couldn't contain her laughter as she watched her older sister. Hiashi who was conveniently walking pass his daughters study saw the event not mention heard it courtesy of Hanabi. He chuckled to himself wondering if his grandchildren would be the same.

"Onee-chan you fell asleep at your desk again. Otōsan is not going to be happy or your neck." Hanabi said trying to use her best stern tone on her sister. Hinata sighed from her spot on the floor and lad a hand on her neck, trying to rub out the stiffness. "I know Hana-chan but I don't have much time and there is a lot of things to go through."

"Well how about we eat something first then you can get back to work." Hinata smiled at her darling baby sister and grabbed her hand and yanked her down toward the floor and ruthlessly began to tickle her. Hanabi begged for her stop between her bursts of laughter. Hinata stopped after a while and stood up. "And that is what you get for waking me up like that." She said with a smug look on her face. These were the moment she truly enjoyed… being with her family. Hinata smiled solemnly towards the sky thinking about her dear brother.

~X~

* * *

><p>At the breakfast table Hanabi was busy eating some cubed fruit, Hinata was eating a plate of scrambled eggs and Hiashi was contently sipping his tea well that was until Hinata's old team mates had arrived. So he made his escape to the gardens while Kiba, Shino and Akamaru entered.<p>

"Morning Hime, little Hime" Kiba bowed in front of the sisters. Hanabi blushed at Kiba while Hinata smiled at him. Shino greeted them as well while Akamaru sneaked away to the Hyüga gardens to roll around in the grass.

"Well Hina-chan we are here to help so what do need us to do?" Kiba asked while stealing a piece of beacon of the table. Hinata lifted her index finger and tapped on her chin before she spoke.

"Well I've gotten most of it done it's just that I need to put it order and maybe add a few more things to it." Kiba's mouth was too full to answer so he just nodded. "Hn… did work through the night Hina-chan?" Shino asked. His response was Hinata yawning. "You should have seen her earlier" Hanabi giggle remembering how her sister fell on the floor. Shino sighed cracked a small smile. "Well we should get started." Hinata said through another yawn. The three of the got up and left not before saying good-bye to Hanabi who was meeting her team for a new mission.

They walked to her study and Hinata pulled out all the files she was working with. They sat down and began to sift through all the different information.

~X~

* * *

><p>Sasuke was currently in the training ground practicing with his Sword of Kusanagi. The training ground was absolutely silent other than the faint sound of the blade cutting through the air. Kicking one of the tree stumps leaves began to fall to the ground. Sasuke readied his sword and with a few quick fluid movements he stopped. Each leaf that fell to the ground was neatly cut in half down the middle. What he didn't notice a group of children that were watching him mesmerized by his abilities. When he stood up the children stopped staring and ran towards him. "Oni-chan! Oni-chan! Oni-Chan!" the three little boys called out to him. Sasuke looked towards them as they came running towards him. Unknown to anyone well... except Hinata Sasuke love children.<p>

All three of them had cute happy expressions on their faces. "That was sooo Cool Oni-chan"

"Oni-chan, can you teach it to us?"

"Oni-chan, can you train us?"

"Onegai!" the three of them said all together. Sasuke chuckled at the trio and ruffed one of the boy's hair. "Well first what are you names?" The boy with white hair and green eyes spoke first. "My name is Kenta." Next was a boy with red hair and ice blue eyes "My name Is Yuki and this is my twin brother Seijō." Yuki said referring to the boy next to him. "So will you teach us? Oni-chan" Seijō asked. Sasuke pretended to be thinking about and made his face very scary. "Are you sure you can handle it?" he said in a deep voice. The three little boys looked scared but nodded. Sasuke smile at the three for be brave and showed a few katas to practice.

After a while Sasuke said good-bye to the three little boys and promise to train them again. On his way back to his apartment he walked pass the Hyüga compound. He stopped in front and debated whether to go in or not. He wanted to see her, to do so many things to her; anything he thought about was about her and it was killing him. Gaining the courage he need, he walked in.

Sasuke was granted access to the Hyüga compound by Hinata so he was always welcome. The guards let him pass and greeted him. He walked toward her study and found sitting alone at her desk reading some documents. He knocked on her door and leaned against the frame as she looked up from reading.

"Sasuke… "

"Hime…" Sasuke smirked at her ad sauntered over to the empty chair across from her. Surprised to see me Hime? Hinata broke out of her daze and looked at Sasuke.

"Hmmm... yeah I thought you would be still at the training grounds" Sasuke nodded and picked up one of the pages she was reading. "Reading up on Suna's plants?"

"For the presentation tomorrow, Shino-kun and Kiba-kun were helping but they got called away on a mission and it was their day off too." The young leader sighed. Sasuke got up from his seat and carried his chair to her side of the desk and placed the chair next to hers. He sat down and started to gather all the stray documents that littered her desk.

"I'll help." Hinata watched Sasuke as he sorted out each document, stacking them neatly on her desk. "Hime would you rather stare at me than do your work, not that I mind you staring…" he said with the biggest smirk on his face. Hinata blush because she was caught staring at her ANBU partner and he was teasing her. After some time the sun lit sky turned dark as the moon took the sun's place in the sky. Hinata and Sasuke began to put all the books and file they used. They had finished their work just before dinner.

As Sasuke put away the last book on one of the higher shelves Hinata stood behind him, watching how his shirt lifted ever so slightly so she could see the small of his back. The way his muscles stretch and tighten. _No… bad Hinata… _she mentally scolded herself. Blushing at the not so innocent thoughts she had of her partner she turn around to face the window overlooking the garden waiting for her blush to die down.

Sasuke noticed the change in Hinata and grind at what he was going to do. This was his chance to show her how he feels. So crept up behind her and circled her waist with his strong arms. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Hime…" Hinata gasped when she felt the comforting weight Sasuke's arms around her and his warm breath against her ear. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do this to you…" his whispered to her neck and kissed it. Hinata closed her eyes wanting to feel every touch against her skin. Sasuke trailed kisses down her neck until he stopped and lifted her chin towards him. She opened her eyes to meet is deep onyx eyes. They leaned closer to each other until their lips touched. They started off slow, it was sweet torture. Sasuke ran the tip of his tongue against her lips, silently asking for entrance. He nipped at her bottom lip and she gasped. He wasted no time by sliding his tongue in her mouth. Coaxing her tongue to move with his they fought for dominance. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hands found their way to his soft hair and she clutched it in a fist pulling him closer towards her. They broke from the kiss only for Sasuke to continue trailing kisses down her body. She moaned in satisfaction and he smiled against her skin. He was happy that he was turning her on.

Their heated kisses came to an abrupt halt when a knock was heard on the door. "Hinata-sama… dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you… Kō I'll be there… in a moment..." Hinata managed to say after their heated session. Sasuke sighed and touched his forehead to hers. _Kami I don't want this to end. _He lifted his head and kissed her on her forehead. "I need to go Hime…" he reluctantly let go of her. Hinata instantly missed the warm of his body and the heavenly weight of his arms around her. "Sasuke…" she breathlessly called out as he was heading for the door. He turned around to face her. Seeing her standing there in front of him with her lips red from his attention, her kimono out-of-place from his hand roaming her body, seeing her breathless because of him. The sight before him fuelled his pride, ego and arousal. He stepped towards her and stole one last kiss before he left. Hinata offered no resistance and melted into his arms. She let herself be taken away by him. When the kiss broke Sasuke was gone. She remembered the last words he whispered in her ear. _"I'll miss you Hime…" _

Hinata went to bed that night with butterflies in her stomach. She giggled and smile to herself. This was the second time she had felt truly happy after the death of Neji. She was finally healing and she had many people to thank for that. She fell asleep with her dreams were filled with a certain Uchiha.

~X~

* * *

><p><em><span>Next day<span>_

You would expect at 4 in the morning Shikamaru would still be sleeping but the young Nara was instead sitting in front of his shoji board. Put each piece into to place Shikamaru was pondering on the different ways on which choosing the next Hokage could turn out. He did not realize that he was sitting there for so long until his mother told him that Hinata was waiting for him.

He rose from his spot and made his way to the main entrance of the Nara compound. Hinata Stood outside waiting patiently for Shikamaru to exit his home. She wore her favourite white kimono with light pink sakura petals on the bottom with a blood-red obi. Shikamaru stepped outside as Hinata greeted him.

The two friends walked side by side towards the Hokage tower. "Hina-chan, are you nervous?"

"No not really… why would you ask Shika-kun?"

"Cause you are playing with the ends of your sleeves." Hinata blushed lightly and pouted. Unknown to Hinata Shikamaru was just as nervous as she was. As they reached the Hokage tower Kakashi puffed up in front of them.

"Yo"

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei"

"Morning, Kakashi."

The three of them made their way up to the Hokage's office where Gaara and Tsunade were waiting for them. They entered the Hokage's office and greeted each other. Tsunade began to explain how the discussions will take place. "Each of you will have a one on one talk with Gaara. When each of you had a turn, Gaara will choose the one that is best and discuss it with and at the end of the day we will tell you which one we had picked." They nodded and Kakashi was the first to go and he followed Gaara to the meeting room.

The waiting was the hardest part. Hinata and Shikamaru watched the time pass until Kakashi stepped out. Hinata was the next to go then Shikamaru. Each of them had to discuss the key points that were written in the contract and how it will benefit both countries. Hinata felt like she would have reverted back to her old self because of the way Gaara stared at her. When it was over she sighed in relief. Now it was all up put Gaara to choose the one that he thinks is best. She walked out of the room and whispered good luck to Shikamaru as he walked passed her. She sat down next to Kakashi and they were talking about a new book that had just been released (perverted books not included) as Shikamaru walked out. Gaara followed behind him. He stood in front of the trio and motioned for the other two to stand. "Thank you for your time and effort. Each one of you created excellent contacts as to be expected. You will know which one we have picked at the end of the day." They bowed to each other and the trio left the Hokage tower.

"This is going to be a tough choice…"

"You think so?"

"Yes the council original choice was Nara Shikamaru, am I correct?"

"Yes"

"He does not want to be Hokage because he knows even though he is a genius he won't be able to handle a village as big as Konoha."

"This changes things…"

"Hn"

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

**Done! (*^^*). Well you know what to do… Review! Tell me what to like, what you don't like or just something random about my story love to hear from you. **

**Ja ne (^o^)/**

**BHb31**


	6. A broken heart

**Kon'nichiwa minna ^^**

**The next Chapter is here! \(^^)/ updating might take a little long since I have a bucket load of assignments to ****complete. *sigh* (..) **

**Anyway enjoy the next chapter and please review. I live for them. (*^^*)**

**Disclaimer: I do not I repeat Do not Own Naruto. _for now *evilly grins*_**

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

_Chapter 5 - A broken heart_

Gaara and Tsunade had been in deep debate over the contracts when Naruto walked in. Tsunade did not even bother to shout at him when he barged in; she had bigger problems on her hands.

"If we go through with our choice the council won't like that they were wrong in their choice…"

"Baachan, what's going on?" Gaara and Tsunade turned to face the hyperactive blonde. Tsunade sighed and Gaara took it upon himself to explain to Naruto their situation.

"Naruto, the council had already favoured one of the candidates for the position of Hokage but it turns out that their choice might just been wrong. Before you ask Nara Shikamaru is the council's choice…" Naruto thought about it for a while.

"But what is yours and Baachan's choice?" Tsunade answered her god-son this time. "Hyüga Hinata is our choice." Naruto drew dark at the mention of her name. "Why did you choose her…" he asked trying not to get angry.

"She showed so much insight and knowledge into the task she was given. I was surprised that she had gotten so much done in so little time. She showed true had work and determination, I've could not have done it better myself." Gaara said in appraisal of the hyüga leader. "Also the fact the smartest person in the village thinks she is better than he is himself." Naruto looked to Gaara in astonishment at the thought that Shikamaru would think that Hinata would suit the job better.

Naruto turned away from them and left the Hokage tower in search of the Hyüga leader. Gaara looked back at Tsunade in a silent plea to leave. She nodded her head and he left in a whirl-wind of sand. Tsunade hoped that Naruto doesn't do anything stupid. She pulled out one her biggest bottles of saké and took a big gulp from the bottle and prayed for the best.

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

Hinata was training at old team 8 training grounds with Shino, Kiba and Akamaru. She needed to get rid of the stress that built up over the past week and training always helped her to relax. Today they were using only taijustu. Kiba was waiting for the exact moment to move into the fight, to take Shino's place. Once Shino jumped back from Hinata's last attack Kiba ran forward trying to take her out from the side. Hinata turned just in time to missed Kiba's right hook. She flipped back and dug her heals into the dirt to stop. She got back into her stance and so did Kiba and they charged at each other. They were blur of grey and blue. You could only hear the sounds of them blocking each other's punches and kicks. Hinata caught Kiba off guard and delivered a strong kick to his abdomen. Kiba flew back and hit the ground. What Hinata didn't notice that Shino come up from behind her. He grabbed her from behind and put her into a head lock.

"Do give up hime?" Shino asked smoothly. He sounded like he never fought at all. Hinata struggled a bit then huffed. "Fine… I give up…" and she pouted. Shino released her from his grip she turned around and flipped him over. She giggled collapsed beside him. Akamaru ran over and landed n Hinata and licked her face. Kiba walked over and landed on Shino. "Inuzuka you are heavy" and they burst out in another fit of laughter. Kiba rolled off Shino and they all laid next to each other looking at the cloud filled sky.

Their peaceful moment was interrupted Naruto who was calling out for Hinata. Hinata sat up from her spot on the ground. She was slight sore since her body started to relax. "Hinata we need to talk… Now!" Hinata had never seen Naruto act this way .The truth is that he frightened her. This was the first time that she was scared of him. Hinata walked over to him. "Naruto-kun, what is it that you need to talk to me about?" As the last syllable left her mouth Naruto scoped her up and leaped in to one of the trees and sped off. Shino and Kiba saw what happened and tried to run after them but they were gone. Gaara appeared in front of them before they could do anything else. "Which way did they go!?" Shino pointed in the direction they took off in. Gaara took off after them after telling Shino and Kiba to report to Tsunade.

Hinata held on to Naruto as tightly as she could because he was going so fast. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping they would stop soon. She felt him slow down and she loosened her grip on him. When they came to stop Hinata looked up at Naruto hoping she could find what was going on. Naruto set her down gently and faced the setting sun. Hinata noticed that they were on top the Hokage monument. She was afraid to break the silence between them so instead she walked up to stand beside him. She figured partly why she was there so she turned to face him. "N-Naruto… I-I d-didn't want t-this to h-happen b-b-but it d-did… I-I'm s-so s-so-sorry…" she said with tears in her eyes.

Naruto turned to face her but he still had that angry look in his eyes. "Are you sure Hina-chan… that you are sorry... huh?" he growled out. Hinata took a step back as he walked forward. "So what if I Broke your Heart So What! Are you trying to get back at me by trying to taking away MY Dream!?" Hinata had tears streaming down her face as looked at him. She could not tear her gaze from his. She shook her head as the pain of losing him came flooding back. She could live with the fact that he didn't say anything back to her but hearing that he did not care about her at all and chose not to say anything back to her re-opened old wounds. She shook her head and repeatedly said no. "No, no, no, no, no, no… No!" she screamed back at him with her tears renewed. "E-even t-th-though y-yo-you had h-hurt m-m-me…_*hic* _I-I w-would n-ne-never d-do t-that to you…" she said trying her best not to break down and cried again. Even such a though she is a strong ninja he made her feel so helpless, like she did not accomplish anything in her life.

"YOU LIE!" he screamed at her and he rushed forward to hit her. Hinata's eyes widen as he came rushing towards her. No matter how many time she told her body to move it refused to. She clenched her eyes shut and brace for impact. After a few seconds when the pain did not come Hinata opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by a wall of sand. "Gaara-kun…" she whispered out. The sand wall crumbled and the Kazekage stood before her. Naruto was on the ground knocked out and bound by Gaara's sand.

Gaara walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hinata… Hinata are ok?" Hinata looked at him owlishly before regaining her senses. Tears pick her eyes and she began to silently cry. Gaara did the only thing that came to mind. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Hinata buried her face in his chest as she let her emotions go. She passed out from exhaustion in his arms as he held her. "I'm sorry Hime…" he whispered in her ear and kissed the top of her forehead. Gaara carried the both of them back to the Hokage tower to sort out this huge mess.

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

Sasuke was in the Hokage tower when he overheard the conversation between the Hokage, Shino and Kiba. He burst through the door and demanded that he be told where she was. Tsunade ordered him to stay in her office and not to look for her because Gaara could handle it. The Uchiha leaned against the wall and played with one his kunai while waiting for them. When Gaara entered the room through the window Sasuke lifted Hinata from Gaara's arms and held her against his chest. He moved a strand of hair of her face and left with her in a puff of smoke they were gone, heading towards the hospital.

Gaara missed the feeling of Hinata in his arms but did not dwell on it too long as Naruto started to stir from his unconscious state. Gaara loosened the sand restrains on him but did not take it completely off. Naruto slowly got to his feet and Gaara helped him to stand.

"Want to explain to me why you attacked Hinata or should I try other methods?" Tsunade asked him.

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

Sasuke had rushed her to the emergence entrance where she was checked by Sakura. After Sakura had checked her she walked out of the room to ask Sasuke what had happened.

"Sasuke what happened to her?"

"Naruto… he attacked her." he voice was lace venom and utter disgust for his best friend. Sakura stood there in shock._ It can't be true… Naruto would never hurt one of his friends… would he...? _Sasuke's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Is she going to be ok Sakura?" he asked as they walked into the room.

"She will be fine she just needs time to rest." Sakura touched his shoulder and left the room. Sasuke pull the chair in her room closer to her beside and intertwine his fingers with hers. Hinata stirred from her slumber a few moments later. She unconsciously squeezed his hand as she woke up. Her eyes fluttered opened and a blurry image of Sasuke was seen before her. "Sasuke…?"

"I'm here hime. No one is going to hurt you now." Hinata reached out to him and pulled him closer. Sasuke sat on the bed and pulled her onto his chest and held her tightly. She soon fell back to sleep and Sasuke followed her.

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

Hiashi was sitting in the garden when he was given the message that his daughter was attacked by the village hero. He was told that she was fine and was resting. He was furious that his daughter was attacked by him. He ordered Hanabi to go straight to the hospital to check on her sister and Kō to come with him to the Hokage's office. They made it there in record time.

Now stood in the Hokage's office were Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, Hiashi and Kō. They all waited to hear what reason Naruto had to attack Hinata.

"Naruto… Why did you attack her?!"

"… She is taking everything away from me… why is she taking away My Dream! My Friends!" the room was silent but Hiashi wanted hurt him for try to kill his daughter.

"Naruto… no one is taking anything away from you and Hinata is the last person in the world that will take anything from you. If that is your reason of attacking her it's not a very good one." Tears pricked Naruto's eyes. He could not look at anyone in the eye.

"He is angry at himself because of what he did to her so he tried to get her to fight back but she refused to hurt him because a part of her will always love him no matter what he does. He was trying to make her hate him but that is kind of a impossible task when it comes to Hinata." Kakashi said from the window surprising everyone except Gaara and Shino. "He was never going to hurt her physically, that would just be too much." Naruto hung his head in shame and Gaara's sand restrains removed from his hands and legs.

Hiashi was not happy but he left it to Tsunade to hand out his punishment. Naruto wanted to apologise to Hinata but he was forbidden from going anywhere near her until the next Hokage is chosen. He was placed under house arrest and Kakashi was to be with him at all times. He was also had to do all the D ranked missions for 3 months. Even though it was not as harsh as everyone expected but making Naruto go without ramen for 2 month was hell for him.

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

Later on that evening after everyone had left Tsunade was paid a visit by the village council. "How did the task go Tsunade?"

"It went well…"

"We heard what Naruto had done. Do you still think that he is fit to run this village?" Koharu said.

"Yes he made a stupid choice but it has been dealt with. That's why we a choosing a temporary Hokage so he can get his life sorted out. That boy has been through so much don't judge him on one mistake."

"That mistake nearly killed one of his comrades!"

"He would never hurt her!" Tsunade sighed and slumped in her chair. "We have other problems to worry about." They looked at her curiously.

"Nara Shikamaru was your choice but Hyüga Hinata seems to be taking the lead. Also Nara-san thinks that she is a better choice than him."

"And what do you think Tsunade?"

"I think he is right. She is better suited to the job." They look at each other and Homura picked up her file.

"We'll give you our answer tomorrow Tsunade."

~X~

* * *

><p><strong>Ola! hope you enjoyed it. So review and tell me what you think, even if you didn't like it constructive criticism is always welcome. ^^<strong>

**Ja ne (^^)/**

**BHb31**


	7. The truth

**Kon'nichwa minna ^^**

**SURPRISE! I got you didn't I (*^^*), well I was on a roll from my last chapter so I finished the next one so why not post for all my lovely readers. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

_Chapter 6 – The truth_

The next morning Sasuke escorted Hinata home from the hospital. Hiashi was at the dining table with Hanabi when they arrived.

"Hinata… how are you feeling?" Hinata smiled at her father. "I'm fine Otōsan. Really."

"Good. Good morning Uchiha-san; thank you for escorting Hinata home."

"Good Morning Hiashi-sama. It was no problem at all." Hinata and Hanabi giggled at the formalities they use. The men at the table turned to look at the giggling pair and Hinata and Hanabi could not contain their laughter anymore when they saw how 'stoic' their faces looked.

_(A/N try to imagine any anime character trying to stay calm while containing their nervousness (Sasuke) or suspiciousness (Hiashi))_.

Hinata and Hanabi calmed themselves as they began to eat breakfast. Hinata began to think about what happened yesterday and wondered what happened to Naruto.

"Otōsan… what happened to Naruto after… after he attacked me." Hiashi looked at his daughter and sighed. He explained to Hinata the reason why he did it and told her that he did not know what punishment they had given him. Hinata and Sasuke frowned at the explanation. Hinata turned to Sasuke and she confirmed her doubts. As they were about to excuse themselves and head for the Hokage tower a messenger bird flew in. Sasuke caught the bird and read the message out loud. It stated the punishment that Naruto was given the message was from Shizune.

Hiashi was furious at the punishment that Naruto was given or lack there off. The three of them headed to the Hokage tower to discuss it with Tsunade.

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

The council headed to Tsunade's office early in the morning to give her their answer. As they headed to her office they spotted Hinata, Sasuke and Hiashi waiting outside her office as well. Homura was the first to greet them. "Good morning Hiashi-san what brings you here so early in the morning?" Hiashi greeted him back and explained the situation while they waited for Tsunade to come down.

The council was surprised that Tsunade would break the rules this much to protect the boy. Soon enough Tsunade walked in and opened her door and let them in. "Is there a reason why there are so many people at my door this early in the morning?

"We have a problem with the reason that Naruto gave you for attacking me and the punishment that you had given him."

Tsunade looked confused at them. "What are you talking about? I left the Hokage tower after Gaara left to look for Naruto. He was upset that we were going through with choosing your idea." Tsunade stated. Everyone looked baffled at her statement.

"Where did you go and what time did you return home?!" Koharu asked. Tsunade began to worry that something went horribly wrong. "I took a walk around the village and stopped by the pond the Jiraiya liked to sit by, I only returned at 10." Everyone was shocked. "Can someone tell me what's going on!?" Sasuke gave her a rundown of what happened and when he was done the Hokage was furious. She took her desk and through it out the window.

"Find him NOW! and Kakashi!" Hinata and Sasuke went into ANBU mode. They changed their clothes and set out to find them. The first place they went is to Naruto's apartment. When they arrived the apartment was destroyed and Kakashi was unconscious in the middle of the destruction.

Hinata rushed to his side and checked his vitals. He was alive but barely. Sasuke summoned one of his hawks to find Naruto from the air. Sasuke left her to find Naruto while she kept Kakashi alive as they headed to the hospital.

Sasuke's hawk spotted a trail and he dashed off to find it. Hinata on the other hand was trying to get Kakashi to wake up. The sliver haired jounin slipped in and out of consciousness. When Hinata arrived at the hospital, Tsunade was waiting for her. Tsunade, Hinata and Shizune immediately started to work on him, healing every injury he had. Kakashi stayed awake long enough to say. "Naruto… has turned…" Hinata looked up to the Hokage. "Sasuke…" and with in a second she was gone. Even though she was low on chakra she needed to warn Sasuke at all costs. She will not lose him too.

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

Sasuke sped after Naruto. Pushing more chakra to his feet he finally caught up with him. "Naruto! Stop! God damn it… Naruto!" Naruto stopped and few meters away from him. When he turned around his eyes were blood-red and had slits in the middle of them. Naruto let out a feral growl at Sasuke.

_Shit, shit, shit this is not good. _Sasuke thought as he looked at him. Before he got a chance to do anything Hinata appeared beside him. Naruto laid eyes on her and he roared.

"YOU BITCH!" Naruto rushed to attack her. Sasuke and Hinata jumped out-of-the-way as the ground broke beneath them. "If you didn't butt in I would have been name Hokage by now but no matter I'll take this village by force! They WILL PAY for what they have done to me over the years!"

"Naruto! Stop this… it isn't YOU!" Hinata cried out to him as she dogged another one of his attacks. "Sasuke I don't have much chakra left after healing Kakashi."

"I got this go and get back up. We are going to need it." Sasuke jump in front of Naruto long enough to distract him from Hinata. Sasuke summond his Sunano and Naruto entered Kyubi mode and they both attacked each other. Their fight destroyed huge acres of land. Trees were either broken into pieces like twigs or turned into piles of ash. The ground shattered like broke glass and the air was thick. You could feel the power radiate of the two of them. It was death match.

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

As Hinata raced back to the village she could feel and hear each attack. It made her to force herself faster to head to the village. She took out a soldier pill and popped it in her mouth. She felt the chakra boost and pushed every ounce into her legs. The hospital came into view and she spotted Tsunade in one of the room windows. She raced to it and jumped into the window. "We need Yamato now!" Tsunade ordered her ANBU to find him.

"We also need back up lots of it. The Kyubi's chakra changed him. The new seal did not stop the yang chakra from changing him." Tsunade punched a hole in the wall out of frustration.

"Tch. We need to get Naruto stable enough so he can fight it. Assemble all teams. Hinata once Yamato gets here both of you will head out first back up will be sent as soon as possible." Hinata nodded and took another soldier pill. She silently thanked Shikamaru for giving her them. When Yamato arrive they took off together toward the burning forest.

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

Sasuke was trying not to hurt Naruto too badly but if he went too soft he could get hurt instead. Naruto on the other hand was fighting an internal battle. He was fighting over control from his demonic self. On the outside Naruto still raged on attacking continuously. Sasuke could not get to attack him but could only defend himself.

Finally there was a break in Naruto's attack and Sasuke took advantage of it. Sasuke performed his Gōryūka no Jutsu. The fire dragon rose into the air and clouds began to form. It formed faster than the fight with Itachi since the air around them was hot already. Sasuke went through the hand seals. Naruto rushed towards him but it was too late, Sasuke was done; the huge lighting dragon rushed from the sky and struck Naruto. The lighting jutsu Kirin was successful. Naruto dropped to his knees and Kyubi mode deactivated. Naruto panted heavily and tried to stand back up. He started to heal already. Sasuke was getting ready to attack him again but wooden posts shot up from the ground.

Sasuke turned to see Hinata and Yamato enter the clearing. Hinata ran to the nearest post and started pouring chakra into it to strengthen the seal. Naruto was fighting back and it was getting harder to hold him in to complete the seal. Soon the others arrived and Sakura and Ino took another two posts. Choji and Shikamaru were physically restraining him. While the others set up a barrier.

"Shit we need more chakra!" Sakura screamed. Kiba and Shino stood by Sakura and Ino and started to give them their chakra. Gaara arrived in time to give Hinata his chakra and helped Yamato seal him. Naruto was still pushing against them but was not as strong as before. They were almost done and Naruto had passed out. When they completed sealing him Gaara checked the seal for the Kyubi. He confirmed it was done and they headed back to the village.

Inside Naruto the Demonic Naruto was trapped with Yamato's seal. Naruto took upon himself to deliver the finishing blow.

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

It turns out that Demonic Naruto took over and made clones of Tsunade and Kakashi. At the Hokage tower it was Naruto's clones that were Kakashi and Tsunade. When the real Kakashi went to check up on him the next morning he saw what Naruto had become and tried to stop him. That's when he tried to escape the village.

At the end of the day everyone was glad that Naruto was safe and no was seriously injured. Hinata could not walk properly after the fight because of the amount of chakra she used in her legs. Sasuke didn't mind carrying her on his back even when she refused him. The two of them were given strict orders to rest for the rest of the day and they welcomed the break.

They spent the rest of the relaxing with the rest of their friends at the hyüga compound. It was like an informal party. The only person that didn't join them till later on, was Sakura who wanted to make sure that Kakashi and Naruto were resting before she left.

The girls got together and chatted about anything and everything. It had been so long that they all got together just to talk and catch up with one another. Everyone had been so busy trying to rebuild after the war that they got sucked in to their work.

The boys just chilled and watched the girls talk while talking and drinking sake except for Lee. All hell will break loose if he did. It was a nice way to end of the day after what had happened but in the back of everyone's mind they worried about Naruto. Hoping he'll be ok.

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

Tsunade and Shizune were going over Naruto chat when Homura and Koharu walked in. "Is he going to be alright Tsunade?"

"Yes, he'll be fine we have an exceptional group of ninjas and they did a great job in bring him back to us." Shizune smiled warmly at the sleeping Naruto reminiscing on how hyperactive he was when he was young.

"We have chosen Hyüga Hinata as the council's choice Tsunade. It's up you now." Koharu said and they walked out. Shizune turned to Tsunade and she lost in thought.

"Tsunade-sama… are you ok?" Tsunade nodded and smiled wearily at her. "We almost lost him today… even after the war he still draws in trouble." They both smiled at their troublesome hero. _Just like his father…_

~X~

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I suck at fighting scenes. Not my best when it comes to them. Hope you liked this chapter Please Review! \(^^)**

**Ja ne (^^)/**

**BHb31**


	8. A confused heart

**Kon'nichiwa minna ^^**

**Arigato minna for all your support for this story :3 This chapter has a lemon, its' at the end so if you want to skip it you won't miss any of the story line ^^. You have been warned.**

**Sasuke: Oi! Get on with the story… I want to get to the end.**

**Me: Ura-sai! Hentai! **_***pulls out giant paper fan and chases Sasuke***_

**Hinata: Ano… (- - ;) gomen minna-san. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

_Chapter 7 – A confused heart_

Hinata stood outside, on her balcony replaying the previous day's events. It has been two days since Naruto had attacked her. She still felt that she should have protected herself rather than break down. It left a sharp pain in her heart whenever she thought about her past. Everything just balled up into one and caused a lot of pain. So she pushed it far away from her heart.

There had been no news from Tsunade on the new Hokage and Naruto had woken up. It was chosen that he would not be punished for his actions since it was not his own but Hinata knew it would not have happened in the first place if he had not felt that way about her or the village. Deep within him he hated her why… that is for him to answer.

There's was a light breeze that blew past her and two strong arms wrapped around her from behind pulling her into a warm embrace. "Sasuke…" she lend into him, letting him take her weight. She let herself get lost in his warm embrace. They didn't mind the silence between them, it was comforting. He loved the feel of her body against him; it made him feel whole again. They could stand there forever admiring the sunrise and the soft breeze rustling through the trees. "Sasuke… don't have a mission to get to?" Sasuke smirked against the soft skin of her neck. He kissed it gently before answering her. "Well… let see I spotted my target… and I'm protecting my target quite well if I do say so myself." Hinata turn to face the Uchiha who had a sexy smirk across him face. "You were assigned to protect me?"

"Yes. She didn't want to take any chances since the seal is weak for the first few days. Don't worry about Hime… everything will be fine. Trust me." Hinata nodded and wrapped her arms around his abdomen pulling him closer to her. Sasuke buried his nose in her hair taking in the light scent of vanilla and strawberry with a hint of cinnamon. He gently kissed the top of her head and held her until the sun rose fully into the sky.

~X~

* * *

><p>Naruto was seen walking around the village until he reached a small stream. He pulled off his sandals and dipped his feet into the water and sat along the riverbed. As he watched the water flow pasted him he thought about what he did. He replayed the fight between him and her on the monument. Over and over again he replayed the moment she stood there refusing to hurt him because she had so much of faith in him also because of the pain she felt because of him. It made his heart ache seeing her like that knowing he was the cause of her pain.<p>

Naruto was brought out from his thoughts when Shikamaru sat down next to him. "Shikamaru! What are you doing here?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Could you not be so loud…? I came here to talk to you. To see how you are doing"

"Thanks Shikamaru. Maybe… maybe you could help me figure everything out… I hurt her Shikamaru… I hurt her so much I don't even know how to fix it… My dream of becoming Hokage will mean nothing because I hurt her. How I'm suppose to protect this village if I can even protect the people who are precious to me. How am I going to make it right with her?" Naruto sighed and looked back down at the stream. Shikamaru turn back to staring at the clouds trying to come up with a way to help Naruto.

~X~

* * *

><p>Tsunade sat at her desk going through the files that the council had given to her. She had gone over them three times trying to find a loop-hole in it but it was in vain. The council along with the Fire country's Daimyo and his council have decide that Uzumaki Naruto is not stable enough to be a candidate for the next seat as Hokage. The one chosen will be the permanent Sixth Hokage, only if heshe named him as their successor then only will he be able to be Hokage but the Sixth Hokage must have served at least 10 years as the Hokage of the village before naming him.

"This will devastate Naruto when he finds out." Tsunade looked up to see Gaara standing in front of her holding the contract. Tsunade sighed. "You are leaving tomorrow Gaara?"

"Hai, before sunrise"

"I shall send escorts with you."

"Very well… Good luck Tsunade" Gaara left in a whirl wind of sand wind after that and Tsunade began to think of a plan to break the news to Naruto.

~X~

* * *

><p>Gaara found himself in front of the hyüga compound. He caught the sights of the Hyüga leader who smiled at him and walked up towards the gate.<p>

"Gaara-kun! It's so good to see you. I thought you had left already?"

"No not yet. I leave tomorrow morning. There is something I would like to discuss with you… alone."

Hinata blushed lightly and smiled. "Hai" Sasuke hid in the background but Gaara found him and gave him a silent warning that he shouldn't follow.

They headed towards Konoha Park. "Hinata…how are you feeling after…everything?" Hinata was stunned for a moment. She did not know how to answer his question without sounding lost or confused.

"… I don't really know. I know Naruto-kun wouldn't hurt me but I feel that somewhere deep inside him he… he hates me enough for the evil side of him to focus on me so much. I could never hurt him but I keep on thinking of what I did that would make him want to hate me so much."

"I'm sorry… I wish I could help you understand him but I don't anymore."

They stayed silent for a while, enjoying the sceneries until Gaara stop them. He turned towards her and took in a deep breath. Hinata sensed he was nervous so she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at him. Gaara was captivated by her actions; everything seemed to move in slow motion around him as he cupped her hand with his and pulled her in closer to him, with each breath the closer their lips became untill they met. Their kiss was soft sweet but held so much of meaning.

"Hinata I wish I was the one that held your heart, I wish I could stay and change your mind but we both know that it is an impossible task… so please just give me this moment…" with those last words he capture her in his embrace, this time it held so much of passion it was overwhelming. She withered in arms from his smouldering hot kisses.

Gaara was happy that Hinata didn't reject him, then again he didn't give her much time to react but when she responded to his kisses it lit his body on fire. He could not get enough of her; he could not get enough of her warm, soft skin against his smooth hands. The way she clutched on to his shirt or when she glided her fingers around his neck into his thick hair, it drove him insane.

He pulled away reluctantly before things got too far. He bent to whisper in her ear while she was still in his arms. "Remember Hime… I will always be there for you. I will always love you." he gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead before disappearing in a cloud of sand.

Hinata stood there for what seemed like forever. "He… he loves me…" her chest hurt what he when she thought about he said to her. He was right, her heart does belong to another and his heart belongs to her but it hurt so much because she knows how unrequited love feels like. So she sat in the middle of the clearing and shed tears for Gaara, for his love and for his pain. She hoped one day that he would find someone else to love.

~X~

* * *

><p>At the Hokage tower Tsunade sat with the biggest bottle of saké she had. She had just sent out messages to everyone to meet tomorrow. She will break the news to everyone at mid-morning but for now she will try to drink her trouble away even of it's just for a little while.<p>

'~X~

* * *

><p>It was around noon when Hinata came back home. She went straight to her bedroom and striped off all her clothes. She walked to the bathroom and opened the shower door and stepped inside. The water was hot and it turned her skin red but she did not mind. She wanted to erase the tears she had shed and the pain that she felt when he left. He will never be hers and she will never be his and that is where it will end. "I'm sorry Gaara."<p>

With her emotions in place she stepped out. She garbed the towel off the hook and wrapped it around her. She opened the bathroom door to find Sasuke lying down on her bed.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke lifted his head to see Hinata wrapped in nothing but a white towel, dripping wet. Sasuke scanned her over her body over and over again, memorizing each and every curve of her body. They way the water droplets slowly made their way down disappearing in-between her cleavage. It made his mouth go dry and blood pressure rise.

"Hinata…" He sauntered over to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Hinata you should better than to tempt me like this." He said while placing soft kisses down her neck. Hinata moaned in response. Feeling overly dressed Sasuke removed his shirt and pants. All that stood between him and her was her towel which will be gone very soon and his boxers.

* * *

><p>~S~<p>

Hinata was like a deer in headlights when she locked eyes with Sasuke. The intense look he gave sent shivers down her spine but also turn her on. The lean muscles that adorned his body were perfectly sculpted. Each one of his muscles weren't only strong but flexible making him a dangerous weapon. Hinata felt here temperature rise as he loosened her towel and fell to the ground.

"You are mine Hime… and No one else's. Got that?!" Sasuke growled out in her ear. "H-Hai…" Hinata whispered out breathlessly. He began to kiss her again. He was surprised when Hinata ran her tongue across his lips silently asking for entrance which he granted without hesitation. He broke the kiss scoped her up and laid her gently on the bed. He straddled her waist as he began to take in his fill of her. Every inch of her body was not left undiscovered by him. He left a trail of red spots coming down her neck to the valley of her breasts. Hinata could barely catch her breath, her body was on fire and the ache between her legs grew stronger with each passing moment. Her mind went completely blank as he took in one her nipples into his mouth. He grazed his teeth against the sensitive tip and sucked on it while his other hand expertly kneaded her other breast. He stopped sucking her nipple and did the same to the other.

Sasuke could not hold out any longer but he wanted her to beg for him. His hand slid down her body and in between her legs. His fingers became slick and he slid in a finger. She moaned as the new sensation washed over her. She had masturbated before but it felt so different when he was doing it too her. Sasuke added a second finger and her wall began to tighten, her breath became laboured, she was so close to the edge. Sasuke pulled out from her and she moaned in disappointment. She looked up at him and he had the most devilishly sexy smirk on his face. "Tell me what you want Hime...?" Hinata blushed but Sasuke would have none of that he force his fingers back into her and she cried out "I-I want you in me!"

Sasuke satisfied with her answer removed his boxers and positioned himself at her entrance. Hinata looked up at him and her eyes travelled down his body until it settled at his crotch. _Is-is that even going to fit in me!_ Sasuke sensing his partner's distressbent down and kissed her. "Don't worry Hime, everything will be fine. Are you ready?" Hinata nodded and he kissed her again before he began to push himself into her.

"Shit!" _shit, shit… oh f-u-c-k me… she is sooo… tight... _ Hinata felt full when Sasuke was in her. It hurt but the pain faded as quickly as it came and it was replaced by the most unbelievable pleasure. Sasuke began to move when she relaxed a little. His thrusts were slow but deep. The rhythm he set helped her to get used to his size. He did not want to hurt by going too fast but that though soon diminished.

"Sas- Sasuke… Fa- fast faster!" Sasuke complied and he lifted her legs over his shoulders and his pace increased. Hinata's heart beat soared and her body became slick with sweat. Her moans became louder with each thrust.

She dug her nails into the bed sheets as Sasuke leaned forward. "Scream for me…" Hinata dropped her legs from his shoulders and wrapped it around his waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. Her nails dug into his flesh and it drove him insane. She tried screaming out his name but that seem utterly impossible because she was in total ecstasy. Every touch, every thrust pushed her closer to her limit. The feeling was unbelievable for the both of them. "Hinata… "Sasuke moan out. He was reaching his limit and so was she. "Issho ni! (Together)" they reached their climax while screaming out each other's name.

~E~

* * *

><p>Sasuke covered Hinata's body with his own as he began to relax. He wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over so he was on the bottom. He pulled her into soft sweet kiss as they began to come down from their high. Hinata rested her head on his chest while he had his arm protectively around her. He pulled a thin sheet over them and Hinata quickly fell asleep. Sasuke gave her a finally kiss on her forehead before he gave into the night. "Aishiteru Hinata (I love you Hinata)"<p>

~X~

* * *

><p><strong>Umm… well I hope you liked it ^^ please review.<strong>

**Ja ne (*^^*)/**

**BHb31**


	9. Surprises

**Kon'nichiwa minna ^^**

**I've been so busy lately its' just sooo tiring**_**. (Sigh)**__**(-_-;)**_

**Anyway I added another lemon to this chapter because well … they need some love XD. Anyway enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… **

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

_Chapter 8 - Surprises _

Hinata woke up the most unbelievable warmth. She moaned in satisfaction as she got closer to this incredible heat source. It was always cold in her room in the mornings but today she was warm but with a fuzzy mind she realized that she shouldn't be warm. Her hand ran across a hard smooth surface oddly enough it was also warm and slightly soft. Her eyes flutter open and the first thing she sees is the side of a man's abdomen. She realizes soon enough that an arm was holding her in place and she was sleeping on someone's chest. She tilted her head upward to see the man's face. Her eyes landed on a sleeping Sasuke. He looked so calm without a frown that usually was on his face or that ever-present smirk. He was truly one of the most handsome men she has ever met.

The memories of last filled her mind as she continued to admire him. The feel of his touch on her skin or the way kiss her and every other part of her body. They way filled her or the most unbridle pleasure she felt when they moved. Her face became hot from her memories and she proceeded to bury her face in his chest. She was almost certain that she will return back to her shuttering self if she kept on thinking of last night's deed.

Sasuke shifted in his sleep. He was now on his side while still holding on to her. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer. Hinata got her arm free from his grip and move the hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear. She cupped his cheek and whispered his name.

"Sasuke" A low groan came from the sleeping Uchiha so she tried again. Another groan came from him and he pulled her closer, like hugging a teddy bear. Hinata giggled softly and kissed him gently on his lips. When she pulled back she was greeted with two onyx eyes staring back at her.

"Good morning sleep head." She whispered out to him. Sasuke smiled and kissed her back. She moaned into the kiss as she let herself get lost in it. They broke away from each other as a message hawk soared passed their window.

"The Hokage sent a message yesterday for you. A meeting is going to be held... well guessing by how high the sun is… in about an hour." Sasuke said in a monotone voice. Hinata's eyes widened and she shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Sasuke smirked to himself as he made his way to the bathroom to 'help' Hinata get ready. XD

~X~

* * *

><p>Hinata made it just in time to be as late as Kakashi who was surprisingly there early for a change. Hinata apologized for her lateness with a huge blush across her face because of a certain Uchiha's actions in the shower and on the floor of her walk-in closet. Tsunade smirked at the blushing Hyüga leader inwardly congratulating her for getting some.<p>

After Hinata's arrival the room quietened down. The four of them stood in front of Tsunade. Ton-ton oinked as she felt the tension in the air grow. Shikamaru and Kakashi stood between Naruto and Hinata. They both new that Hinata will be chosen to be the next Hokage. Even though Kakashi was chosen before he knew that Hinata would make a great Hokage not only was she was the youngest person to create and perfect their own jutsu but also reunite an entire clan that had been separated for years. She also knew how to handle political engagements because of her clan's status as well as the workings of a shinobi village because she helped Tsunade get her office in order after the war.

Tsunade sighed and looked at them. "This is going to be difficult… the council and the Fire Daimyo change the contract for the new Hokage… after Naruto's stunt they felt that you are not stable enough to be eligible to be Hokage for now. They have agreed on that the person I chose to become the temporary Hokage must become the Sixth Hokage… and only after ten years of service to this village and should they see fit they can name Naruto as the next Hokage…" the room was in utter silence. You could have heard a pin drop. They did not expect this to happen. Shikamaru was the first to speak. "Who is our next Hokage?"

"Hyüga Hinata you are the Rokudaime Hokage." Hinata stood there in shock, her heart hammered in her chest loud enough to feel it in her ears. When she came back to her senses she straightened up and bowed. "I will not let you or this village down." Tsunade smiled at her determination and nodded in acceptance of her promise.

Naruto on the other hand were fighting back his tears. His dream had been push out of his reach. Shikamaru laid a comforting hand on his shoulder as silent tears streamed down his face. A soft hand cupped his cheek and lifted his head up. His sadden cerulean eyes met her lavender eyes.

"Naruto-kun… please don't cry. I know this is your dream but it seems that you are not ready for it yet so I will do my best to keep your dream alive. You taught me how to be strong, how to love and let go. Yo were my inspiration when I was younger, you were my sun, my knight in shining armour. Please… don't give up… your dream because of me." Hinata said softly to him as tears of her own ran down her face for hurting him. Naruto let his arm encircle her waist and his pull her into a hug. He buried his face in her hair. "I can never be mad at you Hinata. I promise you I will not let it go." He whispered to her. Hinata smiled as she heard his soft words and she held on to him tighter.

~X~

* * *

><p>Sasuke was getting impatient while wait for Hinata to get back. He tried training, reading even pacing the hall ways of the hyüga compound. He finally had enough of waiting for her to get back, he was going to go and find her himself. As he was getting ready to leave the compound he spotted her walking towards the compound. He walked up to her to meet her at the gates of the compound. Hinata took in a deep breath and released it. She looked up to Sasuke and smiled softly.<p>

"Tsunade-sama has name the new Hokage… and… and it's me…" she said just above a whisper. Sasuke paused for a moment. Hinata searched his face any type of reaction. A smile swept across his face and he pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations Hime. I'm proud of you." Hinata's eyes started to water and she burst with tears of joy.

"Now Hime… Why don't you remove those restrains they place on me." He said with a smirk. Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"Oh! Why not?"He asked playfully.

"Because if I do I don't think I'll be able to handle you…" Sasuke smirked evilly and scoped her up and began to walk to Hinata's room.

"Now Hime I think it unfair to you to not get the full Uchiha experience. "He said while he kissed her jaw down to her lips.

"S-Sasuke, Don't tease me so much…" Sasuke look down at the beautiful women in his arms, he leaned down and kissed her neck. "So what do you want to do hime?" he said against her heated skin. Sasuke smirked as he heard her try to say something but was too out of breath to do so. His hand had skilfully been placed at her upper thigh when he picked her up. He had been drawing circles into her soft skin as they walked. She became wetter every time he pressed harder into her skin.

* * *

><p><strong>~S~<strong>

He pushed her door open and laid her on her bed. He walked over to the door and locked it. In a blink of an eye he was on top her kiss her passionately. His hand wondered down in-between her thighs. His fingers press against the wet heat that built from his earlier ministrations. The feel of his fingers press against her through her underwear was enough to make her beg for more.

"Hime… you have gotten wet so quickly. Becoming more of a pervert I see…" Hinata tried to defend her honour but all that came out was a deep moan. Sasuke's fingers moved passed her panties and his finger slid into her. As his fingers pumped into her he loosened the rest of her kimono to reveal her creamy breasts. His mouth latched on to one of her pert nipples, sucking on it and rolling it between tongue and teeth.

"Nnnhhaaa…" Hinata moaned out as she bit down on her lip to keep herself from screaming out louder. Her hands griped tightly onto the bed sheets as she was getting closer to limit.

"Sssa.. Saa.. Sasuke… I'm going too…." Sasuke seal her mouth with his as she came, swallowing her cries of pleasure. Sasuke continued to kiss her as he removed the rest of her kimono from blocking his view. He straddled her waist and removed his shirt. He bent down and kissed her and flipped them over. Her kimono slid from her shoulders and pooled around them. She began to grind against him as his hard-on pressed into her. She began to roll her hips faster as friction from his clothed member against her bare clit made the coil insider her tighten again. Sasuke griped tightly onto her hips as she moved faster. He could not take it anymore and he pushed back down on the bed. He shed his pants and boxers and pushed himself into her. She moaned in sweet relief as he filled her to the hilt once again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles behind him. Each stroke he made sent her world spinning. He moved faster, harder and deeper in her each time he thrusted into her. Hinata soon reached her plateau of pleasure. She came each time he went into her. Her mind was an absolute blank; all she could do was feel, thinking was impossible. Her nails raked across his back as he grew bigger in her. Hinata could feel Sasuke reaching his limit. Sasuke could not hold out any longer she was becoming tighter each time she came and it drove him insane. She bucked under him and cried out his name as she came harder than before. Her inner walls clamped down on him and he shot his load into her. His arm gave out from under him and he rested on her chest. Her fingers found their way into his and he relaxed as she massaged his scalp.

**~E~**

* * *

><p>Sasuke propped himself up and laid on his side. He pulled her close to him and settled into the pillow.<p>

"I will never get enough of you Hime…" he said as he kissed her. Hinata was about to reply when a knock at the door rang though the room

"Hinata-sama? Your father wants to see you." Hinata sighed silently. She was too tired to talk to anyone; she just wanted to spend the rest of the day with Sasuke.

"Hai tell him I'll be there in a moment. I need to freshen up."

"Hai. Hinata-sama."

She reluctantly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She kissed Sasuke on the forehead, before leaving the bed, as he was already falling off to sleep.

~X~

* * *

><p>Naruto was waiting outside the hospital for Sakura as she finished her shift. As the pinket walked towards Naruto she sensed that he was not his usual self.<p>

"Naruto… Did something happen?" Naruto looked at her and gave her a faint smile. He turned to walk and motioned for her to follow. He began to explain to her what happened at the meeting and what the council decided. Sakura look towards Naruto with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto… I wish I could change what happened." Naruto rubbed that back of his head and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. It's probably for the best. I have too much of energy to be sitting around and doing paper work all day anyway." Sakura giggle and smiled at him. _I really do love you Naruto. _She thought as they walked towards the apartment they share.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"You said earlier that you had something to tell me. What is it?" Sakura just giggle.

"I'll tell you when we get home." And she pulled him along as fast as she could.

~X~

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what do you think? Please review ^^<strong>

**Ja ne (^^)/**

**Bhb31**


	10. Storm

**Kon'nichiwa**** minna-san **

***dodges flying fridge*I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I have been a rut when it came to me writing my stories I had published but after writing some other stories I got my groove back so I want to finish this off as fast as I can before I hit a brick wall again. (T.T). So I beg for your forgiveness for not updating for so long and hope you like it (*^^*)**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 9 - Storm<em>

Hinata made her way down to her father's study after she had taken a quick shower. She dressed in a simple white yukata with a deep blue border with the hyüga crest sewn on the back. She knocked on the door and slid it open. Her father was setting at the Chabudai (Japanese low table), he motion for her to sit across from him. She folded her legs and kimono neatly under her as she sat down.

"Otōsan…"

"Hinata… I heard from Tsunade about the choice of the new Hokage and the new conditions." Hinata sat silently pouring fresh tea into the cups that were placed before them waiting for her father to continue.

"Congratulations my daughter, I'm proud of you." he said with a content smile on his face. Hinata gently smiled back at him. She paused for a moment and a stern but gentle look graced her features.

"Otōsan I need you to help Hanabi take over. I know she is still young but I believe that with our guidance she will be a great leader." He father sighed inwardly.

"You can still lead the clan when you are the Hokage Hinata..."

"I know Otōsan… but I may not be a Hyüga for very long…" Hiashi was surprised to hear this but his expression soften when he thought of the young man that kept a watch over his daughter for the past few years.

"The Uchiha I suspect?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face. Hinata took in a breath.

"Hai... Otōsan… he would need someone to lead the clan with him."

"You would make a good mother Hinata." Hinata blushed a little at her father's comment.

"Hinata remember you will always have a place in this clan including your future family."

"Hai… Arigato… Otōsan… for everything."

They sat together enjoying each other's company till the sun was ready to set, reminiscing over the past few years that came to pass.

**~X~**

Sakura sat in front of the fire place watching the embers from the fire rise up and float back down. She basked in the warmth that it gave her as she thought about how she would tell Naruto that she carrying their first child. As she was contemplating weather to surprise him or just tell him outright, he burst through the door carrying an arm full of groceries.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri… did you get everything?"

"I got it. They even gave me a discount on RAMEN!" Naruto smiled broadly as he put down the packet full only with instant ramen. Sakura giggled at the sight of the hyperactive blonde as he animatedly described how the woman at the checkout desk was getting frustrated at him for buying so much of ramen.

Sakura shook her head and smiled wistfully at him. She got up from her place in front of the fire and walked towards him wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. She buried her face in-between the dipped of his shoulder blades and hugged him just a little tighter. Naruto pulled her out from behind him and hugged her.

"Naruto…"

"Hmm…"

"I've got something to tell you…" Sakura lifted her head from his chest to look at his eyes. He motioned for her to continue silently with the look in his eyes.

"I'm..." for a moment she had lost her words and was lost in the deep blue eyes that held so much of love in them for her. "Naruto… I'm pregnant."

A wave of silence flooded the room and Sakura held her breath as she waited for any reaction from the ramen loving blonde. His arms around her tightened, his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning and bright smile grew on his face. He pulled her up towards him. No words could describe how happy he was at this point and time, he kissed her gently and proceeded to pepper her face with kisses, mumbling how much he loved her.

Sakura let the tears that she was holding back to fall as she saw his face. She was happy… she had no idea why she was nervous about in the first place. He loved her just as much she love him maybe even more now that she was caring their child.

"We're having a baby." He whispered softly into her ear.

"Hai"

**~X~**

Sasuke woke up to the soft sent of jasmine and a twilight sky. The last rays of sunlight passed through the glass door as he pushed the covers off him. Running his hand through his messy raven hair he sighed and flopped back down onto the bed.

His thoughts drifted to Hinata and new position as Hokage. Everyone thinks Hinata is too soft or too weak to be a leader of anything. They saw her more fit to be in a supporting role than one with actual power but he knew that was never the case and never will be. He was the few that knew Hinata's true strength. The byakugan is much stronger than most people think. Hinata constantly hid her strength from everyone and it pissed him off that she did. His thoughts shifted to the seal that was put on him when returned to the village. It cut him off from 70% of his chakra unless he was in a life and death situation. Since she was going to become Hokage they might remove it completely.

He sighed once again and rolled over and proceeded to bury his face into the pillow. Mumbling something unintelligible he groaned and rolled back over. Before he could get up the room door slid open and a delicate figure walked back into the room.

"Hinata…"

"Hmm…" she replied while setting herself beside him on the bed. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. He buried his face and inhaled her clean sent from the shower earlier and a hint of green tea.

"Sasuke… are you okay?"

"Hn… now that you're here." Hinata just smiled and held onto him tighter.

Hinata had gotten used to moments like these over the years. Sasuke and her had been partners for a while and their relationship had been growing but neither had the courage to tell each other that they like them. They were assigned a double S class mission on the out skirts of Kumo. They had infiltrated and eradicate a developing cult that was messing around with forbidden jutsu. The infiltration had been easy but when it was time to destroy the cult it had been difficult. They came at them with everything they had. The leader of the cult was going to cast a powerful jutsu but something went wrong and backfired on him creating some sort of black hole. It sucked up everything making a tornado. Sasuke and Hinata separated earlier when they fought off the cult members but the black hole formed, Sasuke had to escaped the disaster zone and went to the meeting spot not far from where they were fighting. Sasuke assumed the Hinata would be there but after a few minutes he became worried and set out to look for her. When he did find her she was stuck under a fallen tree and was drain of most of her chakra. Sasuke had freed her as fast as he could. He carried her to a nearby cave and treated her injuries. When finally she woke up she didn't have time to do anything because she was pulled in a warm embrace. Sasuke held her, afraid she would disappear if he let go. On that day he confessed his feelings to her with a breathtaking kiss. From then on they never separated any period longer than a day.

**~X~**

Deep in forests of the Mist laid an old log cabin but inside lurked a man of incredible power. He had been waiting patiently for over half a century for the right moment to strike, to tear down the shinobi world. He did not want to take over but decimate it into nothing but dust in the wind. They would pay for ruining him, his family and friends, for turning him into a monster. They created him and through him away when was not need any more. He will make them beg for their lives even if it's the last thing he ever does.

He will strike soon bringing forth fire and brimstone. It will be hell on earth. He picked up an old satchel and walked out the door. First stop Kirigakure no Sato. As he walk the ground underneath him died. He was creating the Path of Death.


	11. The First Day of Terror

_Chapter 10 – The First Day of Terror_

Tsunade woke up feeling as if she won the lotto, why you ask it's the first day in a long time that she doesn't have to do any paperwork. Today was the day she will hand over the office to Hinata before they announce it to the village. She got dressed and headed to her office with a spring in her step. Shizune was already in her office when she entered and looked at her dumbfound.

"Tsunade-sama?!" ton-ton oinked in surprise with Shizune at her early arrival to her office.

"Nani?"

"W-what are you doing here so early? Or should I ask how did you get out bed so early?" Tsunade chuckled deviously and walked around to her desk to pull out her special sake and two little white cups.

"Time for celebration Shizune!" she pulled her assistant into a chair next to her and poured her cup.

"Kanpai!" (Cheers!) Shizune quickly caught on and laughed with her. Just for today, she would not complain about her drinking.

**~X~**

_Main Gate Kirigakure_

Two Kiri shinobi guarding the entrance of the village sensed a menacing chakra heading their way; the person coming towards them didn't even bother masking their chakra. It sent shivers down their spine, making tiny beads of sweat gather on their foreheads. They sent for back up as the air around them grew thick and heavy. When reinforcements finally arrived, the silhouette of a young man walking towards them was spotted in the distance. The mist around them cleared unnaturally and the sounds of the animals around them disappeared into silence. They held up their weapons ready to attack, while he grew closer to the gate. The young man stood in front of them, looking around with a sense of indifference. One of the guards called out to him to state his name and business but he remained silent until the pressure around them grew to a point where they began to struggle to breath. Almost the entire squad were on their knees gasping for air, he stood there watching them squirm on the floor. He walked forward stepping over their dying bodies heading to the centre of the village.

The Mizukage was setting in her office debating with Ao on a date for a party when Chōjūrō burst in.

"There was trouble at the main gate and now ten shinobi are dead. We have been infiltrated Mei-sama." Mei frowned and stood from her desk.

"How many entered?"

"Just one" Chōjūrō grew even more nervous than he usually is if that was possible.

"Find him now!" Ao nodded and activated his byakugan. Finding him was easier than he thought but the look of his chakra made uneasy. He had never felt this way even during the war he never felt so…scared.

"Found him… but by the looks of it he is strong, very strong… we need to be careful when capturing him."

"Begin evacuation and place the village on high alert. I want eyes on him. Ao you are coming with me. We are going to be with the first response team."

"Mei-sama I don't think that is a good idea."

"That man just killed 10 of my shinobi and he is now walking around my village. I won't allow him to hurt anyone else!" Ao remained silent after her outburst and followed her out the door.

**~X~**

_Sasuke's apartment, Konoha_

Hinata bustled about in the kitchen humming a soft tune as she worked her magic. Cooking was one of the things that she picked up from her mother. Today she decided to make miso soup with omelettes, grilled fish, rice and roasted cherry tomatoes. As she set the tray on the table, filled with fish and tomatoes a pair of arms captured her from behind, locking her in place.

Sasuke is a man of simplicity… or that is what he thinks of himself but in reality he is a man who has went through life with many unfavourable situations that had changed him over time to a hardened shinobi that we see today. In reality… it took him years to let Hinata in. To push past everything that happened to him and moving on was the hardest thing he ever did and he could not have faced his demons without the woman he holds in arms at this very moment. Sasuke tightened his grip around her slightly as he kissed the crook of her neck.

"It smells good." Hinata grinned and snuggled back into him.

"Good. Now time to eat I got to be at the Hokage tower soon." Sasuke pecked her on her cheek before he sauntered off to the kitchen to get the tea.

After breakfast, they geared up and headed to the Hokage tower. They sprinted through the bustling streets, dodging carts and pedestrians before heading to the roof of the tower. When they reached the roof, Sasuke smirked and nudged her.

"Better luck next time hime, but for now you owe me." Hinata pouted over her loss in the race and Sasuke's smug look but nodded in defeat. She walked up to him and gently kissed him. He took the chance to deepen the kiss as she curled her fingers in his hair.

"Hime… If you want to continue I think we should head back home." He whispered into her ear with his lust-filled voice. Hinata moaned and broke away from him.

"We should go…"

"Hmm we should but I can think of so many better things to do." Sasuke said while pulling her back towards him. Hinata wiggled free from his grip and headed to the door before he got the chance to capture her again. Sasuke caught up to her as she headed to the main office looking like his stoic self. Hinata rapped her knuckles against the door before pushing open the wooded double doors.

Tsunade and Shizune were busy discussing something when they had entered. They stood from their seats and greeted them.

"Well Hinata-chan ready to take over?" Tsunade said with a grin." Well I will be here to show you how it's done until you get the hang of it."

"Hai Tsunade-sama. Arigato."

"Shizune will show the paper work and you will need to pick your advisers and the head of your ANBU."

"Ano… Tsunade-sama."

"Hm?"

"I have a request before I take over. I want the seal to be removed from Sasuke." Tsunade stood there for a moment before nodding her head.

"He has been under your command for almost 3 years, and the seal is supposed to remain on him for five years. The old bats won't be happy but then again they were always a pain." Tsunade walked over to Sasuke, gathering chakra in the palm of her hands, she placed them over his forehead. The seal became visible then burned off. Satisfied with her work she turned back to face Hinata.

"Well Shizune will show what to do, sooo I'm off!" with that said she bolted out the door and left the three shinobi stunned.

"She left me with a huge pile of paper work didn't she?" Shizune laughed nervously. Hinata sighed and trudged over to her now new desk. Sasuke chucked inwardly and kissed her on the top of her head whispering a thank-you as he released her.

"Sasuke could you find Shikamaru-kun and Kakashi-kun please." He nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Arigato Shizune-san for helping me." Hinata said with a smile as she place a stack of work on her desk.

"It's no problem Hinata-chan."

Twenty minutes later Sasuke walked into the office with Shikamaru and Kakashi trailing in behind him. As he stepped in he nearly bumped into a stack of files lying on the floor, looking up he was surround by papers and even more flies. The trio looked at each other skeptically before trying to navigate their way to the centre of the room. When they reach her, she was sitting at her desk going through the anbu recruits.

"Oh good you're here." She mentioned briefly as she continued to look over the recruit profiles. "Well don't just stand there; we have a lot to go through, new and old so pick a pile. They slumped uncharacteristically and sighed. At that moment, they all knew it's going to be a very long day.

**~X~**

_Kirigakure, City Centre_

Dust and smoke rose from the surrounding builds making the sky turn black. Fires broke out and the screams of villagers where heard in the distance. Blood covered the area where Mei laid on the ground knocking on deaths door. The bodies of the shinobi that fought with her now covered the ground as chucks of meat. Fighting her way back up she stared in total fear at the young man that stood before her. Never before in her life has she feared any one person as much as this. Her body quivered against her will when he walked closer to her.

"Any last works Mizukage-sama? Its time you pay for the sins of the ancestors that held that chair before you."

Mei screamed but not a single sound left her lips. The silent scream, the scream that will shatter anyone's hope. His bared hand plunged through her chest grabbing her heart, he squeezed slowly enjoying the look of pure agony etched on to her face before the light faded from her eyes. Satisfied with his work he walked over to a busted piped and rinsed the blood of his body. He truly hated the smell of blood and burning flesh. Payback will be a long, slow and painful process, nothing will stop him until they each, and every one of them is dead. Only then, he will allow himself to die, to reunite with his family in the next life.

**~X~**

_Sasuke's Apartment, Konoha_

It took them a little over 8 hours to sort out all of the information they had on the current ANBU and another 4 hours to alter each team and the set new recruit benchmark. When they were finally done Hinata fell asleep on her desk, which brings Sasuke to his current predicament. How to change a ninja out of their clothes without waking them up? After a couple close calls and three kimono layers later, he got her out of her clothes. He could never figure how she ran in that. He moved the duvet and gently laid her on the bed, covering her semi-nude body and placing another blanket on her. Satisfied that she will not feel cold he left the room for a much-needed hot shower.

As the hot water hit his body and the steam rose around him, he began to relax. The muscles in his shoulders loosened and the tension in his neck lightened. Sighing in relief he began to shampoo his hair. He might have said it before but he never wants to become Hokage…. Ever! The thoughts of him being Hokage soon came to a halt when he felt a pair of slender arm wrap around him.

"Hime…."

"You smell nice…"she mumbled in reply as she placed he face against his back.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Hmm… I was but you weren't next to me so I woke up." Releasing her hold on him she reach for the soap and sponge and began to wash his back.

They took turns to wash each other and rinsed off, stepping out of the shower first, Hinata pulled two towels of the rack and handed one to Sasuke. He took his towel from her, wrapped it around his waist, and followed her out into the bedroom. He caught her before she reached the closet and held her from behind leaving soft kisses on her shoulder.

"Clothes can wait for tomorrow Hime." She leaned into him relishing in the warmth of his touch. Sasuke took the opportunity to loosen the towel wrapped around her body allowing it to drop onto the hard wood floors. Feeling the rush of cold air hitting font of her body she gasped and turned to face him. He chuckled and scooped her up in his arms, taking them towards the bed. Hinata decided to relieve of his towel and pulled him on to the bed when he set her down.

"Sasu…"

"Hm"

Hinata nuzzled her face in his chest as he pulled her closer to him. "I don't want to be Hokage."

"Hime…"

"I know but… I wanted us to be together… no missions, no clan business, just us." Stoking her silk like hair, he gently kissed the top of her head.

"I know and that still can happen Hime. We can still get married at the end of the year just as we planned. You only have to hold the position for three years before you can choose a replacement."

"Can't I just pass it on now?" Sasuke chuckled at her whiney tone.

"Hime, I never thought you would be a whiner." She giggled and slapped his chest playfully. "I think they picked the perfect person for the job and it's a new challenge. We don't have to put our life on hold because of this. Besides you have me, Shikamaru and the old pervert here, just for you."

"Thank you, for everything… even though you were a complete pain in the beginning." She giggled out. Taking it as a challenge, he pushed her onto her back and tickled her relentlessly. After 10 minutes of complete torture and laugher-filled pleas to stop, he halted his attack on her. Soon they drifted off to sleep in each other's warm embraced, unknown to them that their plans for the future were going to take a nasty turn.

**~X~**

**A/N: Hey, there everyone I'm sooo sorry I took so long to update between collage and family drama and everything in-between I had no time to spare but hopefully every will remain quite for a while. I also wanted to send a BIG THANK-YOU! to everyone who reviewed/followed and favourite while I was away you guys are a HUGE motivation to all writers out there and to me. Thank-you for your support**

**Lots of Love**

**FH **


	12. Bloodshed

_Chapter 11 - Bloodshed_

Our young destroyer left Kiri in a blazing mess. The Mizukage was dead and so were 90% of their shinobi forces. The villagers had hid in the safe houses but some were braver helping to put out fires that swept the village or find survivors. Chōjūrō was the one to find Mai's body. He stood in shock of the carnage that lay before him. He had done as instructed but left her with Ao but even he was not strong enough to protect her. He spotted Ao's body a couple meters away, half of his body burned beyond recognition and the other so badly bruised you would think his skin was purple. Chōjūrō dropped to his knees with his head in his hands praying that it was a horrible dream. The shinobi with him watched as their fist in command broke down in front of them.

**~X~**

_Sasuke's Apartment_

Sasuke woke up to Hinata sleeping soundly beside him snuggling in closer for his warmth. Taking a quick glance at the time he needed to get her up, not matter how much he loved her like this or how he would love to sleep in with her.

"Hime… time to wake-up." He whispered into her ear with his husky morning tone. Hinata hummed as he sent a tingling feeling down her spine.

She placed the palm of her hand on his chest while trying to bring her body closer to his. "Sasu…"

"Come on Hime it the second day, you don't want to be late." Her eyes lazily opened to see him starting at her with laughter filling his eyes. She loved looking in to his eyes. To her it held the most emotion. Even if you could not tell how he is feeling from the way he looks his eyes will always tell you just had to know how to. Her indigo coloured hair fell over her shoulders covering the top of her bust as she stood from the bed. Sasuke took the chance to pull her close for a brief kiss before he left to change. Hinata looked at him and his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He will always be there for her.

**~X~**

_Hokage Tower_

It had been 6 hours since she had seen Sasuke and the amount of paperwork she had to through was taking its toll but as a consolation, it was almost completed. She had told Shikamaru to take a break not too long ago while she finished the last of them, that's until she saw a messenger hawk fly directly to her. She quickly got up and raised her arm before it reached the window. The emblem on the scroll read 'Kirikage' but the colour of the scroll it what worried her. The last time she saw this colour scroll was when the world was at war. Quickly opening the scroll with a small burst of chakra she scanned its' contents. Her eyes narrowed and she motioned for her anbu.

"Get me Kakashi, Shikamaru and your captain now; also place the village under high alert no one gets in without proper clearance the villagers do not need to just yet." With a bow, they were gone. Hinata went back to read the letter again trying get any more information that she might of missed. Moments later Shikamaru joined her looking confused.

"What's going on?" Hinata handed him the letter. While reading the letter he face contorted into a painful expression. "This is…"

"I know. We don't have much on him but from what I can tell he is pure destruction." She clenched her teeth in frustration as she thought about it more. Sasuke and Kakashi entered together through the open window feeling light hearted after their friendly match but soon felt the tension in the air. Shikamaru passed them the letter to read while he helped Hinata layout maps of the elemental nation. Sasuke looked calm but the chakra that radiated of him told a different story, Kakashi place his hand on his shoulder to break him out of his focus to stop sending out so much of chakra.

"From what I can tell from the letter He is going to head to Kumogakure next but he could easily cut across and head here. What do you think Shika?" Shikamaru was about to respond but Sasuke quickly cut in.

"If his coming here we need to get you a safe place away from here."

"No. I will not leave. This is my village now and I will stay here and protect the people in it whether you like it or not. Shikamaru, do you have any idea who this person might be?" Sasuke looked at her stunned by her words. Kakashi tapped him on his back before he stepped forward.

"I might have an idea of what he is but I will need to do some digging before I can give you any information we can use."

"Okay, good go now and keep me informed. Shikamaru go with him if you find anything you are our best bet at figuring out an attack plan. Sasuke I need you on the perimeter defence, make sure we are secure use the anbu but leave the skeleton crew with me, I don't need the village finding out about this when we have so little information."

"Hai" Kakashi and Shikamaru left, heading towards the Konoha archives. Sasuke stayed behind watching Hinata getting ready to write a letter.

"Hime think this through it's not safe anymore."

"Sasuke I know what you are thinking the same thing goes through my mind every time you leave me to go on a mission. What even worse is that I have to be the one to do so… and… if you die... it will be my fault. Sasuke I had my doubts about this job but you told me that it would be okay that everything will work out so I am going to put my faith in you. I trust you more than anyone. I love you Sasuke." Hinata was in tears by the time she finished and Sasuke could see how scared she acutely was. Before she was scared of never getting to be with because of being Hokage but now it because she is afraid of losing him, of never being with him, of never having children together and he could see it all in her lavender tinted eyes. He capture her in his arms allowing her to hide her face in his chest.

"I love you Hime." Sasuke kiss the top of her head before releasing his hold on her. I have to go.

"I know."

"I'll see you later."

"Hai" Hinata kissed his cheek before he disappeared into thin air leaving behind plum blossoms scattered across her floor. Hinata broke into a tear-filled smile, picked one up and placed it in her hair before she went back to work. She wrote two letters one to Tsunade and on to the head of the council and had them delivered. She started to send orders out to all the shinobi who are out on missions to come back if they where C-Rank and lower or not with in the village borders. It was going to be a long day and even longer night but all she could think about is the death of her fellow Kage.

**~X~**

_Kumogakure_

The Raikage was sitting in his office trying to understand why Bee wanted to have a music festival during rainy season until Shi (A/N he is also known as 'C') burst into the room.

"Urgent message from Kirigakure." Shi handed him the letter. The Raikage grew pale.

"I want the village on high alert now!" Before anyone could ask, what was going on and explosion went off in the centre of the village. The Raikage speed towards the centre of the village to find it completely destroyed. The Raikage stood there stunned at the total devastation of his village.

"Ah look what we have here." The young man from before him had a smug facade plastered on his face looking at the Raikage. "**A,** I never would have thought that they would actually make you Raikage. Congratulations." He motioned with a slow clap.

"Why are you here? You should be dead."

"OH! How rude Rai-Kage-Sa-ma. Don't you feel happy to see me?" **A **remained silent trying to figure out a way to take him down without destroying the rest of the village or getting anyone else hurt. "What? Cat got your tongue. Well don't worry you won't be alive for long, I will get retribution for what you a the rest of the Kages did to me and my village. I'm sure you heard about Kiri? It was a sight to see but now it is your turn and you and you village will pay with their lives. Don't you think that's fair?"

"Stop this nonsense Now! You have been contained before and we will do it again!"

"Don't make me laugh child. They barely did the last time, and that was when I was at 10% of my power level and right now I'm using 50%, so what do you think? Do you think you can take me on child?" **A** had seen a lot of things in his lifetime but the man before him still looked the same as the day he had meet him when he was only 10. He supposedly died after an experiment went wrong but it seemed that the experiment worked really well.

"Revenge won't solve anything, besides all the old Kages are dead."

"True, but their successor will inherit their problems, isn't that right?"

"You will not live after this."

"I beg to differ. I deserve my revenge! Your leaders stole and tortured my people because they wanted more power but when they realised that they could not use it or control it they killed us off! I will not let their deaths be in vain. You and your village will die here today, any last words?"

I won't go down without a fight!" **A** charged at him, leaving an indent in the ground as he charged forward but he did not get very far, he was stopped dead in his tracks by the palm of his hand.

"Then it shall be a short one." He looked away before grabbing onto the Raikage's skull and crashing it between his fingers. The sky opened up not a moment sooner and covered the village in a wet blanket. "Ah the little apprentice I presume." Darui stood not too far away shocked at the state of their village leader. He was known as one of the strongest ninja in the world but he was killed in mere seconds of battle. "Run along now child I have no use in killing you." he walked away leaving Darui to collect the remains of their fallen leader.

**~X~**

_Konoha archives_

Kakashi and Shikamaru have been looking at past documents for hours trying to follow up on Kakashi's hunch with no luck.

"This is tiring."

"It's troublesome." Kakashi chuckled and went back to sorting through the papers. As he was pulling out the next box he spotted and odd symbol at the back of the shelf. He dug around his pocket pulling out a little torch, with extra light provided he could see it clearly. A snake carved in a circle.

"Shikamaru, I found something." Kakashi felt around the circle and found a button. Once he pressed it, it opened a small compartment with a book inside. "Do you think this is what we have been looking for?"

"It better be." They looked over the first couple of pages, frowning as they went on. "This is troublesome very troublesome."

"Let's go." They raced out of the archives heading for the Hokage tower.

**~X~**

_Hokage Tower_

Hinata had just finished discussing maters with Tsunade when she had received the news of the Raikage's death. Hinata read its contents over to make she read it correctly. She could tell that Darui was still in shock over the Raikage's death by the shaky lines of his letters, but what truly got to her was the direction that he said that he headed. He was coming to here, for her. In that moment, Kakashi and Shikamaru entered the room.

"We found it..." Shikamaru stopped speaking when he saw her face.

"The Raikage is dead, and he was last spotted by Kumo-nin heading this way." You could see them visibly tense at the news. Shikamaru crushed the cigarette hanging from his mouth and Kakashi fisted his hand in his pocket. "I believe you have found some information on him."

"… Ah yes It's all here. He was from a small village with a unique kekkei genkai that was only found there. They had the ability to control the atoms around them, back when nations were still at war with each other they went after them for their power and experimented on them. All the experiments that were to increase their ability had failed and they died from it but one survived. Kumogakure captured him. Their last experiment on him was considered as failure since he was brain dead, but it seems that they were wrong." Hinata's eyes glistened with unshed tears after hearing his story. Losing everyone you loved and cared about because some ruthless idiot wanted power. Hinata felt his pain but she was not going to let him destroy her village because he wanted revenge.

"Was the council apart of this?"

"Hai" Hinata clenched her fist and brought down on to the table causing it to crack.

"God Damn those old bats! Don't they ever think about the consequences of their actions for other than themselves?!" Hinata flopped back into her chair in an effort to calm down.

"Thank you both. You should go home and rest."

"You should to you know."

"I know but I have some things to do first." Hinata stood up and put her Hokage robe on. "Go home. I'll take it from here." Hinata left the room in one swift movement leaving them behind.

"Shikamaru has she been taking lessons from Tsunade-sama?"

"No. Only medical"

"Remind me never to get on her bad side."


End file.
